Survival of the Fittest
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: How many creatures got stranded from all the anomalies opened during Convergence? Sometimes it is the littlest things that make a difference. Matt's mission has only just begun. Background Conby, eventual Memily and Jecker. Post season 5, starts with the field mission to King's Cross station. Brief bit of AU starting chapter 13.
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Survival of the Fittest

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You need to divert off of Southampton Row," said Jess.

Her calm tone of voice didn't hint at the near panic she felt as the petite brunette looked at the CCTV image. A herd of half a dozen Apatosaurus lumbered down the London motorway on a route that would lead them towards her friends.

"Jess," Matt's lilting voice called over the comm unit, "what's wrong?"

The field coordinator typed frantically at the keyboard of her workstation. Images on the computer display in front of her changed rapidly as she searched for an alternate route to King's Cross station. In the ARC, the lights flickered momentarily.

"Don't you dare quit on me now!" hissed the slender young woman through clenched teeth.

The sound of the ARC's emergency power generator clanked and groaned. The flickering equipment steadied as if in response to Jess's order. In the waning afternoon light, the CCTV image screens showed a battered city. The streets were littered with abandoned cars. Sidewalks normally crowded with pedestrians were empty. People had fled to the relative safety of buildings when creatures started pouring through the anomalies just an hour before.

"What did you say Jess?" questioned Becker. Static on the communication equipment interrupted the security officer's voice.

Jess leaned closer to the monitor display. The orange piping accenting her blue top was reflected in the screen making it difficult to see the image. Traffic lights were out on the road, but there were no accident's blocking the lanes. And, more importantly, no creatures were visible.

"Turn on Theobald Road now," directed Jess, "then go up Gray's Inn Road."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the front seat of the SUV, the team leader looked past Emily to Becker. The black clad soldier was driving.

"It's not the most direct route to King's Cross station," began Matt.

Beside him, Emily raised her hand to point out the front window. Matt eyes focused for a moment on the beautiful Victorian woman's face before his gaze travelled down the sleeve of her cream colored jacket as he turned his head to look down the road. In the distance, a huge long-necked quadruped came into view. The creature was moving fast for such a huge beast. And it wasn't alone. The oncoming herd blocked the entire road. From the seat behind him Connor's voice spoke.

"I guess they didn't make it back to the Jurassic when the anomalies closed," said the dark haired scientist.

"Oooh," sighed Abby. The blonde leaned forward to get a better look. The herpetologist rested her chin on the back of Matt's seat. "I wonder how many creatures got stranded in our time from all the anomalies opened during Convergence."

Matt's stomach clenched. He swallowed hard. The man from the future was just beginning to realize that although the ARC's team had stopped Phillip's infernal machine, his mission was not over.

"We can't leave those creatures running loose," protested Matt. "They're dangerous!"

"And we can't stop them either," objected Connor. "I'm fresh out of anomaly opening devices."

Matt quickly turned his head again. Abby moved her head from the backrest of Matt's seat and scooted back to sit beside Connor. Facing the rear of the SUV, the team leader glared at the scientist. Connor was sprawled tiredly on the back seat. The younger man's layered shirts, black, red and blue were smudged with dust from the future world. A purple bruise was forming on the side of the scientist's face. Matt locked his gaze with Connor's dark brown eyes.

"Not funny," huffed Matt. "We've got to…"

Connor's jaw clenched. His eyes took on a determined look. The genius straightened up and Connor leaned forward.

"We can lock the anomaly at King's Cross station," interrupted the scientist, "but there is nothing we can do about those creatures except get out of their way."

Abby reached for Connor's hand. She squeezed his hand between her smaller hands and nodded in agreement.

"Apatosaurus are herbivores," reminded Abby. "The creatures are headed towards the Thames River… they probably just want water."

Matt frowned and started to reply, but static sounded in the field team's ear buds. Then voices.

"You're not supposed to be standing," admonished Jess's voice. A clattering noise followed as the headset changed hands, muffled sound and then another voice spoke.

"Your mission is to lock the anomaly at King's Cross Station," ordered Lester. "Do I need to remind you of that?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the ARC, Jess looked at her boss in concern. Lester's face was pale. The director leaned on a cane and his other hand gripped the edge of the ADD tightly.

"Lester," coaxed Jess, "would you please sit down?"

Nearly being killed by a predator or a near end of the world experience wasn't going to faze the bureaucrat. The red suspenders tightened across Lester's shoulders and his bandaged chest heaved as he took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," huffed the green eyed man. "I'm not sitting in that wheel chair."

"Good," said Jess. She smiled brightly. The brilliant woman decided to use one of Lester's tactics. "Then you won't mind doing some work."

The field coordinator gently took Lester by the shoulders and turned him towards his office desk. The forms stacked high on his inbox were readily visible from her workstation at the hub.

"We're going to need those requisitions for equipment approved after everything we've been through today," reminded Jess.

Lester sniffed haughtily, but he started towards his office. Jess watched as he thumped his way across the hub. Not until after Lester reached his desk and actually sat down did the field coordinator turn back to her own chair. She picked up her headset and started checking in with all the other field teams.

"Beta team," called Jess, "are you there? Leanna please, what's your status?"

"We are headed back to the ARC," sounded a familiar voice, "just passing Victoria embankment now. Our EMDs are totally out and our SUV wouldn't start so I've commandeered a furniture lorry."

Jess chuckled at the image of the tiny woman driving a huge furniture lorry, but her comment about the EMDs being drained worried the field coordinator.

"Call me before you enter the parking garage," ordered Jess. "There is a tree creeper out cold on the boss's jaguar."

"And if it's still there?" asked Leanna.

"Then it goes to the menagerie," replied Jess.

"And if it's not there?" asked the beta team leader. "If it's not still out cold?"

Jess glanced towards Lester's office. The bureaucrat was still sitting at his desk, papers before him, pen in hand. Jess lowered her voice to answer Leanna.

"After the damage the tree creeper caused," replied Jess, "you might be authorized to use lethal force if necessary."

Jess continued to call the other field teams. One by one they all responded. By some miracle all the ARC's staff was still alive.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt limped into the hub three hours later. He was followed by Emily and Becker. Abby and Connor entered last. Connor was leaning on Abby, his arm draped across her shoulder. Her right hand clasped his hand while her left arm hugged his waist. Jess's eyes widened in alarm.

"What happened?" asked Jess. She looked from one team member to another anxiously. Her gaze settled on Becker. "You didn't say anything about injuries!"

"Couldn't," replied the tall soldier abruptly. "Too much static on the coms and cell phones weren't working."

"My phone was working," protested Matt, "but it just died."

Abby settled Connor in a chair and disappeared down the corridor towards the break room. Emily stepped closer to Jess's workstation as Matt limped towards Lester's office.

"It's nothing serious," whispered the Victorian conspiratorially. "Matt fell off the platform and banged his knee."

Jess nodded. The field coordinator watched as Abby returned carrying a wet cloth. The petite blonde pressed the cloth to Connor's forehead and leaned down close to his face.

"And what's wrong with Connor?" asked Jess.

Emily turned to face the couple. She smirked.

"Nothing. He fell asleep on the ride back," explained Emily. "I think Abby's just being protective."

"We've all had a long day," added Becker.

Jess looked up in surprise. She hadn't realized the captain had stepped so close. His muscular body was mere inches away from her chair.

"Well, the night team is here," replied Jess, "we can all go home now."

The door to Lester's office opened and Matt limped over to stand beside Emily in time to hear Jess's words.

"Getting home tonight might be a bit of a problem," said the team leader. "Half of London is without power."

Jess's eyes widened. She glanced towards her roomies. Abby nodded.

"The shock wave from Philip's anomaly," added Connor, "it damaged power stations throughout the city… maybe even throughout the whole country."

Jess swiveled her chair around and brought up the CCTV images of the city again. Fingers flying, she soon found her address. The darkened building was barely visible on the skyline. Becker rolled his shoulders and seemed to stand a bit straighter.

"I can drive," offered the captain. "I can get you home safely."

Jess looked up at her would be savior.

"But when we get there," asked Jess, "how will we get inside? Computerized security on the entrance doors and the lifts…"

"Lifts won't be working," groaned Connor. "Twelve flights of stairs…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The decision to stay at Matt's place was made based on the fact that he had a home generator and there were only four flights of stairs from the car park to the entrance to his home. The short drive from the ARC to Matt's home was uneventful. As the soldier turned off the SUVs ignition, Becker turned to face Matt.

"Why on earth would you have a generator?" asked Becker.

"Always prepared," replied the team leader with a smirk. Matt opened the door. "Come on mate, give me a hand up the stairs."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

First priorities were showers, then food.

"I'll start dinner," said Matt, he gestured towards the bathroom, "while you lot sort out showering arrangements."

"Connor and I can share together," offered Abby.

"Someone else might want to go first," squawked Connor.

"No mate," chuckled Matt. "You're filthy. You need to shower first."

"And I'll scrub your back," added Abby.

The blonde grabbed the rucksack with clothing she had brought from the ARC with one hand and Connor with her other hand. Abby dragged the scientist towards the bathroom before anyone had a chance to offer another opinion. Matt grinned and shook his head as the door closed behind the couple. Beside him Becker shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I should be going," said the soldier.

"What?" Matt asked. "Mate you're staying here tonight too."

"You don't have beds for everyone," began Becker, "and my flat isn't far from here..."

"It doesn't make sense for you to leave," interrupted Jess. She smiled brightly. "You would just have to come back to take us all back to work tomorrow."

"I've got plenty of blankets," added Matt.

"It will be like camping!" exclaimed Jess.

Matt regarded the soldier. Becker was looking at Jess uncertainly.

"Becker," urged Matt, "Jess is the best field coordinator around. You don't need to be driving around London any more tonight. Listen to her."

The man from the future turned and limped towards his tiny kitchen without giving the tall Captain a chance to object. Emily took a breath and followed Matt. The team leader stopped abruptly in front of the refrigerator. The Victorian reached a slender hand forward and pulled open the door.

"Would you like some help with dinner?" offered Emily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

A simple dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and vegetable salad was placed on the low coffee table in the living area. Matt and Emily sat on the sofa, while Abby, Connor, Jess and Becker sat on throw pillows on the floor. Matt reached for the remote.

"Do you think the news is broadcasting?" asked Matt.

"It might depend upon who your cable provider is," answered Jess. She tried to remember the map of the blackout area. "Like the cell phones, some are working and others aren't."

A click of the button brought light to the telly, but only blurred lines and the sound of static came from the machine. Matt frowned and clicked the power button again. The screen blinked and blacked out.

"I guess not," said Becker.

"We could try the art of conversation," suggested Emily, "and tell each other about our day."

"Didn't blow up the world, didn't get killed," exclaimed Connor with a grin. "Quite chuffed about that. And even better…"

The dark eyed man stopped speaking abruptly. Connor turned to look at Abby with a questioning look. The blonde picked up a carrot stick and shook it as she spoke.

"Connor, of course you can talk about it," said the blonde. She grinned and turned to the others. "We're getting married."

Congratulations and joyous laughter filled the room. In bits and pieces, the little group began to tell each other the events of the day from their own personal view. The conversation ebbed and flowed as the friends ate dinner together. Matt listened more than he spoke, but finally he came to a decision. The time for secrets was past. The man from the future told his friends about the unexpected visitor he had earlier that afternoon.

"I just don't understand," said Matt, "why would I tell myself I have to go back? Back where? Back when?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. The First Night

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Survival of the Fittest

The First Night

"_I just don't understand," said Matt, "why would I tell myself I have to go back? Back where? Back when?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You wouldn't have," blurted out Connor.

Matt looked across the table at his friend. The scientist's dark hair was still wet from his recent shower. With his hair combed back, the bruise on Connor's face was more pronounced now than it had been earlier in the day.

"What do you mean Connor?" asked Matt.

"That person had to have been a different Matt," explained Connor. "You would have remembered how confused you were today and told yourself..."

"Do you even listen to yourself?" interrupted Becker in a loud tone of voice.

The tall soldier leaned forward resting his forearm on the edge of the dark wooden table as he spoke.

"If Matt told himself, he wouldn't need to tell himself," continued Becker as he waved his hand back and forth, "so he wouldn't tell himself, but then he would need to tell himself, but then if he told himself…"

The sharp cracking noise made as Becker snapped his fingers startled everyone.

"Instant time loop," concluded the security officer. "Tell me, how can there possibly be two Matt's?"

The dark haired scientist sitting beside him took the crust of his grilled cheese sandwich and wiped it across his plate sopping up the last bit of salad dressing. Connor popped the tasty tidbit into his mouth and chewed for a moment before answering.

"I think Cutter was wrong and there is more than one time stream," Connor replied. "Either that or the other Matt was a clone."

There was silence around the table for a moment. At the other end of the table opposite Becker, Jess set her glass down with an unexpectedly loud thump. Faces turned to the young field coordinator.

"Are human clones for real?" asked Jess. Her eyes were opened wide. "I've read the old files, but I thought… that bit might be a… typo… or… something."

"I don't like the idea of another clone," said Abby with a shiver. "That might mean Helen…"

The blonde stopped talking and leaned in closer to Connor. The temporal scientist wrapped his arm around her. Abby placed her small hand on his chest and looked up at Connor. Just beyond the scientist, Becker slammed his fist down hard on the table, making the dishes rattle.

"Danny told Lester that Helen was dead," objected Becker. "She can't be back again."

The soldier's face frowned harshly as if daring anyone to say otherwise. Emily shifted her body on the sofa beside Matt and leaned forward.

"Helen who?" asked Emily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Telling Emily about the Cutter's, both Helen and Nick, was done as the friends continued with their meal. Matt glanced towards his cell phone sitting on the charger. The little green bars were lit up now. The team leader looked across the table at Abby and gestured towards the phone. The blonde woman's frequent attempts to reach her baby brother were the main reason his cell phone had lost power earlier that afternoon.

"Do you want to try calling Jack again?" asked Matt.

Blue eyes glanced to the cell phone. Abby nodded gratefully.

"Take the phone out on the patio," suggested Matt.

The herpetologist started to get up from the red throw pillow. Connor reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Jack's probably playing video games with friends," said Connor encouragingly.

"Yeah," agreed Abby. She forced a smile on her face. "Or maybe his cell phone provider is not working like ours."

The petite blonde rose to stand. The man from the future reached sideways and across the narrow table. Matt picked up her plate.

"Don't worry about the dishes," added Matt, "I've got the washing up."

Connor made a small sound of protest and grabbed the last uneaten portion of Abby's sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth before he too started to get up. The dark haired scientist was slow and stiff as he rolled off the blue throw pillow. Abby had already grabbed the cell phone and strode out the door to the patio by the time Connor stood up. Matt reached across the table for Connor's plate too.

"Are you all right mate?" asked Matt.

A tiny wince at Connor's eyes and the hand the scientist placed to the small of his back told Matt the answer to his question before Connor swallowed and answered.

"Just been a rough day," admitted Connor. "Car crash, getting sucked through an anomaly and bounced around on that rocky ground…"

"Don't forget the train station," added Becker.

Beside Matt, Emily's sudden indrawn breath was audible.

"I thought for a moment…"

"Yeah," chuckled Connor. "For a moment there… me too."

"You must have nine lives," added Becker. The soldier sitting beside Connor shook his head.

"Like a cat," grinned Connor. The ARC's resident genius gestured towards the patio. "If you don't mind, I'll just…"

"Go on," urged Matt.

The scientist disappeared outside as Matt reached for the empty salad bowl. Emily placed her hand on his forearm to stop him.

"I can clear the dishes," offered Emily, "you go take a shower."

"No," said Jess forcefully.

Becker, Matt and Emily turned to look at the petite field coordinator. She blushed, but squared her chin and picked up first the salad bowl and then Emily's plate.

"No to the dishes I mean," continued Jess. "Neither one of you. But yes, Matt, you've got the next shower. Then Emily."

Matt looked at the melted cheese starting to dry on the plates he held. He shook his head.

"These need to get washed," began Matt.

"And they will," said Jess. She smiled. "Becker and I will do the washing up."

Across the table, Becker's head jerked up in surprise.

"Becker, I know you can wash dishes," continued Jess with a teasing grin. "They do teach that in army training, don't they?"

A slow nod of the soldier's head answered her.

"Brilliant," said Jess. She turned back to Matt. "You go take a shower."

Matt started to object, but the black clad soldier leaned forward and plucked the dishes out of his hands.

"You should listen to our field coordinator," said Becker with a bit of a smirk. "Do what Jess says."

Matt's mouth opened and closed, but no words of protest came out. The field coordinator and the soldier were already carrying the dishes and utensils into the kitchen area. Beside him Emily chuckled.

"Go take a shower Matt," urged the beautiful Victorian. "And I'll get the spare blankets out of your closet."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Through the window glass Jess could see Connor and Abby on the patio. Abby wasn't talking into the cell phone. Instead, the blonde was clinging to Connor's chest. The dark haired man was leaning against the edge of the patio wall and had his arms around Abby. Jess smiled softly and turned back to look at the sink. In front of Jess, the sink was filling with hot water and frothy white suds. Beside her, Becker reached across the sink for a pair of large yellow rubber gloves.

"I'll wash," suggested the soldier. "You can dry."

Jess looked up at Becker. This late in the evening, the stubble on his chin was starting to show. She picked up a red and white checked dish towel.

"I'll dry," agreed Jess. "And you can tell me what happened at King's Cross station. The CCTV cut out just after you got on Theobald Road, and with the static, the coms…"

"You don't want to wait for the field report?" chuckled Becker.

The soldier started tugging on the rubber gloves. Jess narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. The field coordinator handed him a plate.

"Talk," ordered Jess. "And scrub."

"The anomaly was huge," began Becker. "We could see it from the roadway as we drove up to King's Cross Station."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Higher than the clock tower on the front of the building, the anomaly appeared to have swallowed part of the stations arched roof. Uniformed first responders were already at the scene. Matt flashed a security badge, but the policeman standing by the yellow barricade tape didn't seem impressed. _

"_Go on now," ordered the policeman. "No civilians… this is an emergency."_

"_But we're here to lock the anomaly," protested Connor. _

_The policeman's gaze settled on Connor. The scientist hefted the equipment bag he held as if the policeman only needed to see the anomaly locking device to realize its importance. The big policeman hesitated a minute. _

"_Are you with that group that took down the T-Rex near Baker Street Plaza?" asked the burly man. _

"_Yeah," replied Becker. The soldier hefted the heavy black EMD in his hands. "And we want to make sure nothing like that comes through here."_

_The policeman regarded the little group for a moment. Then nodded._

"_There's a ladder rescue crew inside too," said the policeman as he lifted the barricade tape and allowed them to pass. _

_The team entered the main part of the station. It the distance, the anomaly encompassed part of the platform and two rows of tracks. The anomaly also appeared to sink into the ground. _

"_Where's the train?" asked Connor as they drew closer to the spinning glowing ball of light. "Lester said a train disappeared."_

"_Down there," answered Matt. _

_The team leader pointed to the bent and broken tracks. The metal appeared twisted and ended abruptly as the line reached the anomaly. Several men from the fire department could be seen at the edge of the anomaly. _

"_Connor, get the locking device set up," continued Matt. "Abby, Emily, stay with him. Keep on the lookout for an incursion. Becker, you're with me."_

_The team leader and the soldier jumped off the platform._

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is that when Matt hurt his knee?" asked Jess as she dried the plate Becker handed her.

"No," answered Becker, "that was after we came back from the anomaly…"

"You went inside the anomaly!" exclaimed Jess.

"Yeah," said Becker. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

Jess nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Four of the firemen climbed down into the anomaly with Matt and Becker, while the other two firemen remained with the ropes and dangling chain ladder equipment. The train looked oddly out of place in the old growth forest. Frightened people were clambering out of the different compartment doors. _

"_Get these people moving back to King's Cross," Matt directed the firemen. "Becker and I will do a search of the train."_

"_Where are we?" asked Becker as the two men boarded the rear of the train. _

"_Hard to say," answered Matt. _

_Car by car, the two men searched the train. Most of the cars were empty of people. The ARC team urged the few stragglers still sitting inside to join the growing queue of passengers awaiting a turn to climb the ladder. It wasn't until they reached the first car, that they found a full compartment. A school group, twelve children, a teacher and two chaperones, were still inside. The teacher was brandishing a rolled up map as if it were a weapon. _

"_We need all of you to get out of the train and head back to the station," began Matt._

"_Are you crazy?" objected the teacher. "Have you seen what's out there?"_

_As if in response to her words, something thumped the side of the railcar. Matt and Becker pressed forward. The two men peered through the front window glass. The toppled engine compartment was visible along with a frightened scutosaurus. The creature bumped against the car again. _

"_Permian," muttered Matt. _

"_Huh?" asked Becker._

"_You asked where we were," reminded Matt. _

"_Isn't Permian more of a when, not exactly a where?" asked Becker._

"_Hmmph," replied Matt. The team leader seemed to be talking to the creature outside the first compartment. "What's keeping you stuck?"_

"_We should get these people moving to the rear of the train and then up the ladder," said Becker._

"_Yeah, you do that," directed Matt. "I'll go check on our friendly little scutosaurus."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"You split up?" asked Jess is a surprised tone.

"For just a bit," replied Becker with a nod.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The school teacher and chaperones were quiet as Becker lead the group to the evacuation area, but the children chattered excitedly. _

"_That was cool," exclaimed one red haired boy, "it was almost like the train was flying!"_

"_Can we do it again?" questioned another child. _

"_The ride would have been better if the lights blinked with more colors," said a third child. _

_The firemen had most of the people out of the forest area when Becker arrived with the school group. Becker complimented them on their efficiency. _

"_Most everyone wants to get out of here," answered the fire brigade captain. Gesturing towards the biggest fireman, the man added, "Gordon had to carry one woman out though… she said something about going towards the light and then fainted."_

_When Becker returned to the front compartment, he found Matt outside. Matt was digging the soft leafy soil near the creature's tail and talking soothingly to the scutosaurus. _

"_We'll just get you out of here now," murmured the team leader's soft lilting voice._

_The creature's tail appeared trapped. The remains of a gorgonopsid's body stuck out from the other side of the engine compartment. The rear door was open and the driver was sitting in the opening. The poor man was rubbing his bleeding forehead. At Becker's approach Matt, the driver, and the scutosaurus all looked up. With a squeal, and one last frightened tug, the scutosaurus bolted. _

"_Who would have thought," complained the driver, "that a train would crash into a dinosaur?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You can't stop there," exclaimed Jess as Becker quit speaking. "What happened next?"

"We got the driver and climbed up the ladder," answered Becker.

"You're being impossible," protested Jess. "How did Matt hurt his knee and what was that thing you and Connor were talking about?"

"What thing?" asked Becker with a quirk of his eye brow.

"You know what thing," huffed Jess, "the minute thing."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Becker and Matt shepherded the driver to the ladder line. The last of school group was climbing up the chain ladder through the anomaly. The largest of the firemen got behind the driver and started climbing up behind him insuring the woozy man stayed in step. The last of the firemen, Becker and then Matt followed. Something snarled in the distance. At the top of the ladder, Becker looked down at Matt._

"_Do you think the gorgonopsid had a friend?" asked the tall soldier._

"_Really mate," replied Matt, "I don't want to find out. Hurry!"_

_Climbing out of the anomaly, the two men found themselves in the train station again. _

"_Connor," called Matt, "we need to lock it now!"_

_Emily and Abby stood further up the platform. The two women directed the passengers away from the anomaly and into the main terminal. But one group of gawkers was still standing near Connor. The scientist waved his hand frantically at the school group milling about in front of the locking device. _

"_Can't with all these people in the way," replied Connor. _

_Becker and then Matt climbed up from the tracks to the platform. Becker approached the teacher. The soldier stopped just to the left of Connor and the anomaly locking device. _

"_Ma'am, would you please get your students away from the equipment?" urged the soldier. _

_A loud snarl sounded from the anomaly. _

"_And hurry!" ordered Becker. _

_The soldier turned to face the open anomaly while the teacher gathered her students. Another roar sounded, sounded closer. One student dropped his sweater in the hurry to follow the others. From the edge of the platform, Matt turned to face Connor._

"_Lock it!" ordered Matt._

_Connor pressed the locking mechanism._

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It was like the anomaly exploded," explained Becker. "Metal, from the train, from the tracks, from the roof, it all went flying everywhere. The blast knocked Matt to the train tracks."

"Is that when Matt hurt his knee?" asked Jess.

"Yeah," replied Becker. "As the anomaly shrank down, parts of the roof started falling down. A big beam landed right next to Connor. A few inches..."

The soldier shuddered, then Becker passed Jess the last of the plates. The brunette started wiping down the dish.

"But what caused the blast?" asked Jess. "Anomalies don't just explode."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. To Sleep, Perchance

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Survival of the Fittest

To Sleep, Perchance

"_But what caused the blast?" asked Jess. "Anomalies don't just explode." _

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt rubbed the towel across his head. The man from the future was now wearing a clean pair of gray trousers and a button down white shirt. A soft clicking noise as the bathroom door shut told him Emily had gone to take her turn in the shower. In the kitchen, Jess and Becker were standing close together. The sleeves of Becker's long sleeved black shirt were pushed up past his elbows and his hands were encased in yellow rubber gloves. The shoulder of Jess's blue and orange top was the only part of Jess that Matt could see, but he heard Jess's question.

"Explosion isn't exactly how I would describe what happened at King's Cross today," answered Matt. "More of an implosion really."

"What do you mean?" asked Jess.

The field coordinator backed up a step from Becker, while the soldier also stepped away from Jess at the sound of Matt's voice. The plate in Jess's hands was probably the only thing that had kept them apart. Matt's lips curled up in a small smirk at the flustered expression on their faces.

"The anomaly kept the ceiling up while it was open," explained Matt, "but when the anomaly closed, the ceiling collapsed in on the platform below."

"Yeah, well I've seen explosions that did less damage," snorted the soldier. "The shards of metal that went flying through the air certainly seemed like shrapnel."

"Dangerous like shrapnel, yes," agreed Matt.

The team leader looked past Jess and Becker. Out on the patio, Connor and Abby were standing together. The newly engaged couple appeared to be looking over the darkened cityscape. Matt nodded his head towards the pair on the patio.

"Did Abby get a call through to Jack?" asked Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The field coordinator had been intent on listening to Becker's story of the afternoon's events. Dark curls bounced on her shoulders as Jess shook her head.

"I don't know," replied Jess.

In the living room behind Matt and Becker, the red, blue, yellow and green throw pillows were now neatly lined up on the sofa. Beyond the table, Becker's black Kevlar vest leaned against the wall by the front door. A sudden thought crossed Jess's mind, she was shocked that she hadn't thought to ask earlier. She looked up at Becker.

"What about your family?" asked Jess. The field coordinator continued to wipe the plate she still held. "Do you need to use the phone too?"

"No, I reached my sister earlier this afternoon," replied the normally reticent soldier. "There were no reported anomalies opening near Worthington."

Jess gave a sigh of relief. The field coordinator wiped the nearly dry plate with the checkered cloth in her hands.

"Although the coastal watch claimed to have seen sea monsters," continued Becker with a grin. "Mainly my sister was concerned over the schools going into lockdown."

"The schools in London and Aylesbury went into lockdown too, as a safety precaution," replied Jess.

"Aylesbury?" questioned Matt. The team leader set the damp towel down on the kitchen counter. "How did you hear about Aylesbury?"

"Lester's family lives in Aylesbury," answered Jess. "His wife called just minutes after you all left to go to King's Cross station."

At the questioning look the two men gave her, Jess nodded.

"They're fine," responded Jess. "Mrs. Lester picked up the boys from school. She said there were giraffes running loose in Kingsbury Square."

"Really," chuckled Matt. "I guess anomalies don't always have dangerous creatures."

"Glad to hear that Lester's family is okay," said Becker. "What about your family?"

Jess rubbed the plate again in a circular motion with the red and white checked dish towel. It was a moment before she answered.

"When I spoke to my oldest sister, I don't know if she knew what had happened," replied Jess. "Marjorie and her family had just got back from holiday, and everyone has the flu. No one had been outside."

Matt and Becker exchanged a glance. The two men had seen the snapshots pinned to the corkboard beside Jess's workstation often enough to know that Jess had a huge extended family and her parents were living in Vienna.

"What about the rest of your family?" asked the soldier hesitantly.

Jess looked up and smiled brightly. She started to laugh.

"My sister 'Xandra sent me an email with a photograph," explained Jess. "My nieces have a new pet."

"What?" Becker looked worried for a moment.

"Don't worry. Nothing scary," continued Jess, "but I will have to show the picture to Abby tomorrow. I think they have another coelurosauravus."

Jess continued wiping the plate. Beside her, Matt started putting dry utensils away in the drawers.

"Overseas calls are harder though," said Jess.

"Phone service today was erratic at best," reminded Matt quickly.

"Xandra heard from my sister Evie and my parents," said Jess with a nod. "But I haven't talked to them myself yet. My cousin from France was able to get a call through. Would you believe that dracorex were seen in Draguignan?"

"After today," replied Becker, "I would believe just about anything."

The soldier peeled back the yellow rubber gloves from his hands. The tall soldier set the gloves atop the faucet to dry. Becker leaned back, resting his elbows lightly on the kitchen counter.

"The only family member my sister hadn't heard from is her husband," ended Becker. "He was working in London today."

Matt finished putting the dishes in the cabinet. The man from the future reached his hand out and gently took the last plate and the dish towel Jess still held from her hands.

"I think this is dry now," suggested Matt. "Why don't we go outside and join Abby and Connor?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby and Connor were at the corner of the patio, leaning forward with their arms on the barrier wall. With the north and west portion of London in darkness, the skyline beyond them shone brightly with evening stars. The couple's low voices stopped talking as Matt, Jess and Becker approached. Abby and Connor turned to greet their friends.

"We'll have to try again tomorrow," said Connor, before anyone could ask. "I'm sure it's just that Jack's cell phone service is out."

Connor's arm was around Abby's shoulders. The slender man gave Abby a comforting squeeze.

"Reached my parents finally," added Connor. A big grin spread across his face. "Told them we were engaged."

Abby rolled her blue eyes and gave a little huff.

"His mum is already asking about grandchildren," added Abby.

"She's just excited," explained Connor. The scientist held up Matt's cell phone is his other hand. "Does anyone else need to use the phone?"

Jess hesitated for a moment and then shook her head. Becker looked at her and then he too shook his head.

"Not tonight," replied the soldier. "It's late."

"I don't want to wake anyone," added Jess.

Matt tried to make light of the situation.

"Everyone I want to call is already here," replied the man from the future. "The only other person I might call would be Lester."

"Oh… I don't think I would let that get out Matt," responded Abby with a little smirk. "You'll start all sorts of rumors."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily joined the group on the patio a short while later. The beautiful Victorian slipped into the empty chair at the patio table beside Jess. Emily's wet hair hung in loose curls over the side of her pale green v-necked blouse. Abby sat in the chair opposite Emily.

"Connor's back and his left shoulder are just a mass of bruises," confided Abby. The blonde nodded in the direction of the three men standing together at the railing. "I don't know how he is still standing."

"Connor wouldn't be standing if that bin hadn't stopped skidding towards him," said Emily quietly.

"Don't remind me," replied Abby. "Thank goodness that sweater, or whatever it was someone dropped, was on the platform."

"Bin?" asked Jess. "What are you talking about?"

"When the anomaly closed debris was falling from the ceiling," explained Abby. "Metal, glass, boards, heavy beams, all sorts of things were flying everywhere and something knocked into this heavy metal bin. It skidded straight across the platform towards Connor."

The petite blonde shuddered.

"I don't think Connor ever even saw the bin coming," added Emily thoughtfully.

"But the wheels of the bin stuck on the sweater," continued Abby. "It toppled right over landing less than a foot away from Connor."

"Becker said that Connor had a near miss from a ceiling beam," said Jess. "He didn't say anything about a bin."

"Becker probably didn't see the bin from where he was standing," explained Emily. "Both the beam and the bin were near misses, but the beam fell away from Connor, while from where I stood, it looked like the bin was moving in a straight line towards Connor."

"Sometimes, little things get to be very important," mused Abby. "A sweater, a cell phone call, three little words."

Emily reached her hand across the table and patted Abby's forearm soothingly.

"Little things are always the most important," agreed Emily.

"Like a nail," said Jess brightly. Abby and Emily turned to look at the young field coordinator in confusion. "For want of a nail, a shoe was lost. For want of a shoe, a horse was lost. For want of a horse…"

"A knight was lost," chimed in Abby. "For want of a knight a battle was lost…"

"For want of a battle," joined in Emily, "a kingdom was lost."

The three women continued reciting and finished the old rhyme together.

"All for the want of a nail."

The Victorian woman smiled at Jess. Emily gestured towards the flat.

"Actually, though, I wasn't thinking about a nail, but more about little things like clean sheets and hot showers," continued Emily. "It's your turn now. Why don't I show you where the towels are?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt saw Emily, Abby and Jess head inside the flat. The team leader excused himself, leaving Becker and Connor at the patio railing. The two younger men gazed out across the city of London.

"I've never seen the sky as blue as it was today," marveled Connor, "and now the stars…"

"Yeah," grunted Becker. "Without city lights you can see so much more."

The dark haired scientist tilted his head sideways and glanced at Becker.

"At dinner, you seem to know a lot about time travel theories," said the scientist with a grin.

"With the work we do…" replied the soldier. Becker shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just I never would have taken you for a science fiction fan," continued Connor. The scientist chuckled. "Do you watch Doctor Who?"

"Not really," replied the soldier noncommittally. At Connor's continued stare, he added, "Well sometimes. Everybody has at least one time or another."

Connor continued to stare. The soldier took a deep breath.

"I prefer Star Trek."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Connor. "The eyebrow thing!"

"What?"

"You, raising your eyebrow when people say things, and being all contained and unemotional," chortled Connor. "You're a Spock fan!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside the flat, Emily opened the door to Matt's bedroom. Potted plants grew in containers across the room. Sago palms, weeping fig trees and a brightly colored freesia lined the wall near the closet. Orchids bloomed on the nightstand, while tiny pots of multi-colored violets covered the dresser.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Abby. "It looks like a jungle in here."

The blonde stopped to examine a particularly fragrant flowering hibiscus plant. Jess followed Emily. The Victorian crossed the room and opened the closet door. Emily turned to hand Jess a fresh towel and saw Matt. The team leader had followed the women inside. Matt was leaning against the doorway.

"I was thinking," suggested Emily, "that perhaps Connor and Abby should take your room tonight Matt. Abby said Connor's back is all bruised."

Abby's head jerked up. The blonde turned to look first to Emily and then to Matt. Abby started shaking her head as the field coordinator moved past her carrying a towel.

"Good idea," agreed Jess.

"No, Matt," said Abby, "we don't want to put you out of your own bed."

"Abby, even I can tell how stiff and sore Connor is," replied Matt. "He needs a good night's rest or he'll be no use tomorrow."

"But," Abby started to object. Emily came up behind Abby and placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"It's for the best," soothed Matt.

"The rest of us will sleep in the living room," said Emily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

While Abby and Emily put fresh sheets on Matt's big queen sized bed, Becker helped Matt shove the living room furniture up against the wall. Connor tried to help also, but the scientist kept getting in the way.

"Connor," ordered Matt, "make sure the patio door is locked."

A few minutes later, Becker stepped back. The sofa was now pushed up against the wall with the coffee table stacked on top, leaving enough floor space for the pallets of blankets.

"That should do," said Matt approvingly.

"Doors all locked," informed Connor as he came back into the center of the room. "Of course with all that glass if something really wants to get in…"

"Oooh," sounded a soft voice. "Do you think any creatures will try to get in during the night?"

Becker turned to find Jess standing behind him. The petite brunette was now dressed in a pale yellow velour hoodie. Black velour running pants trimmed with matching yellow piping covered her shapely legs.

"We're four flights up," reminded the tall soldier. "Nothing can get up here tonight."

"Well," started Connor. Becker glared at the scientist. Connor gulped. "More likely everything is asleep as well."

The field coordinator smiled. Jess handed Becker a bright orange towel emblazoned with white flowers.

"There is still some hot water," said Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time Becker finished his shower and rejoined the group in the living room, Connor and Abby had gone to bed. Emily and Jess were already sitting cross legged on their blankets. Emily sat closest to the front door. The Victorian clutched the red pillow to her chest. Jess sat next to Emily. Jess's blue pillow was haphazardly tumbled on the blanket behind the field coordinator touching the yellow pillow on the third blanket

"Just in time," said Matt. The team leader pointed to the last two pallets. "Which one do you want? Yellow or green?"

"Yellow," replied Becker. "We all know how much you like green things."

It wasn't until the sound of soft breathing told Becker that Jess and Emily were asleep, that the soldier spoke again to the team leader.

"So who do you think your double was?" asked Becker.

"It doesn't matter who my double was," hissed Matt forcefully. "What matters is that we saved the world today."

The soldier remembered driving through streets filled with dinosaurs earlier that day, and the view of a darkened city. The world had changed today. Anomalies were no longer a secret, and creatures from the past were present in this new reality.

"Lester told me once that the world needs saving every day," replied Becker, "and twice on Sunday."

"Sounds like Lester," commented Matt. The man from the future was silent for a moment. Then, Matt added, "I just wonder, is there anything we missed?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Back To Work

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Survival of the Fittest

Back To Work

_"I just wonder, is there anything we missed?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker prided himself on the fact that he never overslept. The soldier normally awakened at six in the morning no matter where he found himself, his boyhood home in Worthington, Sandhurst, Afghanistan, and now on the hard floor of Matt's London flat. As awareness returned, Becker realized that this morning his internal clock had failed him. The black clad man awakened to a cold draft chilling his back and low voices.

"The breeze is a bit brisk," sounded Matt's lilting voice from across the room. "We don't have to have coffee outside."

"I don't want to wake anyone," whispered Emily, "and we should get an idea of what's roaming the streets before we leave for the ARC."

"From what Jess said last night about the army being called out," replied Matt, "there may not be many creatures left outside."

The soft sound of the Victorian's footsteps crossed the room.

"Don't they look cute together?" added Emily.

The Victorian's words were followed by the sound of the patio door closing. The cold draft stopped. Becker's sleep fogged mind registered that Matt and Emily going on to the patio was the source of his cold back, but why was the front of his body so warm? And what was Emily talking about? Becker blinked and then opened his hazel eyes.

"Jess," breathed the soldier.

In the dim early morning light Becker realized he was holding the sleeping woman. Both of them were on their sides, bodies pressed together, spooning. For a moment, Becker allowed himself to inhale the scent of the beautiful young field coordinator. Then with a reluctant sigh, the soldier rolled away from Jess.

"Mmmmph," murmured the still sleeping beauty.

Jess rolled towards the retreating soldier. As Becker scooted further across the floor, Jess reached for the thin blanket that had been between them. The field coordinator snuggled into the blanket's lingering warmth. As Becker moved to stand, Jess's breathing settled. The captain stood still for a moment, wishing he could wake up like this every morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess woke up to the sound of a kettle whistling. The petite brunette unwound herself from the tangle of blankets she was cocooned in. The field coordinator stretched first one arm, then the other, before sitting up and looking around.

"It's about time you woke up," greeted Connor.

The dark haired scientist grinned at her. The bruise on Connor's face wasn't as livid as it had been yesterday and his movements weren't slow and stiff like they had been last night. In the kitchen area, Connor lifted the kettle up and wiggled it.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Feeling better?" asked Jess.

Connor nodded. Beside him, Abby stepped into Jess's view. The tiny woman had been standing out of Jess's sight, hidden by Connor's body. The herpetologist held up a mug.

"Or you could have coffee," suggested Abby. "Just no flat whites today."

Jess remembered, a favorite coffee shop that the three friends frequented on their drive in to work was in the section of London affected by the power outages.

"Am I the last up?" asked Jess. The field coordinator scrambled to a standing position. "When are we leaving to go back to the ARC?"

The door to the roof top patio opened. Matt, Emily and Becker walked in. Everyone else was dressed for work. Becker even had his Kevlar vest on. The keys to the SUV were in his hand.

"Can you be ready to go in fifteen minutes?" asked the soldier. "Or do you need longer?"

Jess's chin jutted out determinedly. She reached for the rucksack with her clothing and started towards the bathroom to change.

"I'll be ready in ten," the field coordinator called back over her shoulder. "And Connor, tea with extra milk please. You know I don't like coffee unless it's frothy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The team was quiet as Matt drove the SUV towards the ARC. Becker had relinquished the keys in favor of holding his shotgun. The soldier sat in the front passenger seat with the Mossberg 500 primed and ready. While the alpha team had slept during the night, others had not. Matt spoke into the comm unit, asking for a status update. The voice of the tired Charlie team coordinator crackled through their earbuds.

"There have been unconfirmed reports of raptors in your area and wolves in the vicinity of Charterhouse Street," said Enid. "And Abby, you're going to have to do something about that tree creeper when you get in. It's howling and Lester's threatening to shoot it again."

"Lester must be feeling better," replied Matt.

"What tree creeper?" asked Abby.

The man from the future glanced in the rear view mirror. Behind him, in the back seat, Abby's blue eyes were opened wide in surprise. Beside the blonde, Jess turned to her friend.

"Abby, I forgot to tell you," explained Jess, "there's a tree creeper in the first menagerie containment unit past your office."

"How did it get there?" demanded Abby. "Where did it come from?"

"An anomaly opened in the car park yesterday. Lester stunned the tree creeper," answered Jess. "Beta team secured it later and put it in the menagerie while you were at King's Cross station."

Pressing a button on her earbud, the herpetologist spoke into the comm unit.

"Has Norman fed the tree creeper?" asked Abby, referring to her counterpart on the Charlie team.

"What do you feed a tree creeper?" crackled Enid's voice. "We've never had one in the menagerie before."

"The tree creeper is a carnivore," answered Abby in exasperation. "Tell Norman to feed the creature some of the raptor's rations."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily reached for Matt's arm a few minutes later. The Victorian woman pointed ahead to an armed British Army infantry squad.

"Matt, slow down," said Emily.

Soldiers from Wellington Barracks were checking each of the abandoned cars as the men made their way down the street. Matt continued to drive forward until they reached the front of the military group. The team leader stopped the SUV. Becker lowered the window on his side and spoke to the young lieutenant as the infantry squad continued walking.

"What are you looking for?" asked the ARC's chief of security.

"Survivor's hopefully," replied the junior officer, "but we are also looking for dangerous creatures. We've had reports of dinosaurs in this area."

"What kind of dinosaurs?" asked Emily.

"Not all dinosaurs are dangerous," added Abby.

A shout from the men now ahead of the SUV stopped the conversation. Everyone turned to look in the direction of the sound. A horned creature tentatively stepped out from the alley between two tall buildings. The frightened dinosaur twisted it head, looking first one way and then another. As the creature started to run, the soldier on point raised his weapon and took aim.

"No!" cried Abby.

The petite blonde opened the vehicle door and ran towards the soldier. On the other side of Jess, Connor also jumped out of the SUV. The ARC's technical genius raced after his fiancée. The lieutenant followed both Abby and Connor. Gunfire sounded, sharp and loud. The creature crumpled in a heap on the pavement. As Abby approached, the soldier stepped forward and raised his weapon again, aiming directly at the creatures head. Abby grasped the young soldier's arm, frantically shouting.

"Stop!"

The armed man tried to shrug off the blonde beating his arms with her small fists. The juvenile dracorex bleeding on the pavement beside them moaned in pain.

"Let me do my job!"

"You don't have to kill it," exclaimed Abby.

"It's a dinosaur," exclaimed the soldier. "It doesn't belong here."

Connor skidded to a stop beside Abby. The couple now stood in front of the bleeding dracorex, blocking the soldier and his lieutenant. Matt, Becker, Emily, Jess and the remaining soldiers gathered around.

"The dracorex didn't ask to come here," snapped Connor. "It might look scary, but this dinosaur is an herbivore, it likes to eat strawberries and daffodils."

Connor's brown eyes widened. The scientist raised his slender arm and pointed past the assembled men and women. Emily and the others turned to look. Three raptors approached from behind.

"Those things though," advised Connor. "They're carnivores."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker watched as the soldiers moved the dead raptors to the sidewalk, clearing the street. At Abby's insistence the armed men left the dracorex alone. Abby knelt beside the dracorex holding Connor's blue shirt against the wounded creature's side.

"We have a creature containment facility," hissed the blonde angrily. "A place where no one can hurt them."

The infantry unit departed, leaving the team with the dracorex. Becker remembered all the creatures from yesterday. The captain had personally seen to the disposal of the bodies of the six predators killed within the ARC, but what happened to the other creatures the teams had encountered yesterday? While the carnivorous worms from the Precambrian anomaly would have died in the more highly oxygenated air of London, other creatures would have been able to survive when the anomalies closed. Becker turned to Jess. The pretty brunette stood near Abby, watching the dracorex in concern.

"Aside from the tree creeper," asked the tall captain, "how many other creatures were brought in to the menagerie yesterday?"

The field coordinator held up her hand and started to count.

"Beta team brought in three aurochs. Charlie team brought in the kaprosuchus from the Stanley Street car park and later picked up something they called a thylacine," began Jess. "And Delta team brought in a half dozen dodos."

"What?"

At Connor's horrified exclamation, Jess hurried to reassure the scientist.

"Don't worry, no one's been bit," explained Jess, "and I had the creatures put into the quarantine containment room."

"What about the T-Rex?" asked Becker anxiously.

Abby's head jerked up at Becker's words.

"The T-Rex? There are no containment units big enough for a T-Rex," objected Abby. "It was supposed to be sent back."

"Did Delta team return the T-Rex?" asked Becker again. "We left it stunned near Baker Street Plaza."

Jess looked at the soldier in surprise.

"With the static on the coms yesterday," answered Jess, "I guess you didn't hear."

"Hear what?"

"The T-Rex didn't get returned," explained Jess. "Delta team was trying to load the creature on a flatbed truck when it woke up."

Becker glared at Matt.

"We need real weapons," hissed the soldier. "How many more casualties…"

"There weren't any more casualties," interrupted Jess.

The team turned to look at the field coordinator in surprise.

"A T-Rex loose in downtown London and no casualties?" asked Abby incredulously.

Jess glanced from Abby kneeling beside the dracorex to the other side of the street where the bodies of the raptors lay in a bloody pile.

"I mean, no more human casualties," clarified Jess. "The T-Rex was shot down by a local shop keeper when it started to wake up."

"What kind of weapon does a shop keeper have that can take down a T-Rex?" asked Matt.

"I don't think anybody cared," answered Jess. "They were just glad the shop keeper had the gun."

"What did they do with the body?" asked Connor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess stood beside Becker as the soldier spoke into the comm unit. The Charlie team coordinator was arranging additional transport.

"Thanks Enid," replied the soldier. "We'll wait until Norman arrives with the lorry to pick up Abby, Connor, Jess and the dracorex. Then Matt, Emily and I will head towards Charterhouse Street."

Jess looked across the road. On the other side, Matt had pulled the SUV up beside Abby, Connor, Emily and the dracorex. The team leader and Emily leaned against the parked vehicle. Connor was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk talking rapidly into Matt's cell phone. As the field coordinator and the ARC's chief of security approached the team, Connor's words became audible.

"Jalal," urged Connor, "you need to get someone over to Baker Street Plaza. They'll need a forklift and a flatbed."

The dark haired scientist listened for a minute to his colleague from the university and then nodded.

"Yes, pick up the remains of a T-Rex. It's a paleontology treasure, a complete skeleton, muscles, skin, everything," directed Connor. "We can't just let the body be hauled to the landfill."

Jess grinned at the scientist's excitement. It was hard sometimes to remember how the ARC's multi-talented technical genius had first gotten involved with the team. However, Connor was, at heart, a paleontologist first.

"Maybe we can finally find out what those silly little front forelimbs were really used for," added Connor. "And send someone to Chancery Lane. There are three raptors here."

The scientist closed Matt's cell phone with a snap. Connor turned to face the team. At that moment, Abby's head lifted up. She removed one hand from the dracorex and patted at her jacket pocket. Reaching inside the brown jacket, Abby withdrew her vibrating cell phone. A broad smile crossed her face.

"I've got service," said Abby, "and it's a text from Jack."

With one thumb, the blonde slid back the cover of her smart phone and began to read.

"What does he say?" asked Connor. "Is he all right?"

"Wild party yesterday," read Abby. "Stayed at a friends on Charterhouse Street. Got a new pup."

"No hello, how are you or sorry I missed your call?" asked Jess in surprise. "Did he not notice the near end of the world?"

"Like your oldest sister," teased Becker.

Jess gave a little sniff at Becker's words, but the field coordinator's attention remained focused on her blonde friend. Abby didn't seem to hear Jess's question. The herpetologist was staring at the image on her cell phone with a puzzled expression. Abby looked up. She held the phone towards Connor.

"Connor, does this look like a dog to you," asked Abby, "or more like a wolf?"

Connor leaned down and plucked the phone from Abby's hand. The scientist shook his head.

"Neither, look at the top teeth," replied Connor. "Canis dirus. The Dire Wolf, it's been extinct…"

At Abby's horrified expression, Connor abruptly quit talking for a moment. The scientist looked from one person to another.

"Oh, that's not good," said Connor. "Is it?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Round Up

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Survival of the Fittest

Round Up

"_Oh, that's not good," said Connor. "Is it?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No Connor, it isn't," huffed Matt.

Matt's checkered shirttails swayed as he pushed himself off the side of the silver SUV. His tan pants were covered with dust from the vehicle he'd been leaning on. The EMDs on the hood of the vehicle clattered from his sudden movement. Emily reached quickly for the weapons. She stopped the EMDs from falling to the ground, but her cream colored jacket now had a smear of black dust on the sleeve. Matt stepped forward up on to the sidewalk. The man from the future plucked Abby's cell phone out of Connor's hand.

"Hey!" exclaimed Connor. Holding up Matt's dark black cell phone, the scientist continued. "This one's yours."

Emily stepped closer to Jess and Becker. Together they crowded around the team leader, looking at the picture of the animal. Matt shook his head.

"Did he really have the wolf on his bed!" exclaimed Matt. "What was that brother of yours thinking?"

"Jack's thinking he found an abandoned puppy," snapped Abby. "Mum never let us have pets when we were little."

Abby was still crouched beside the wounded reptile. The blonde motioned for Connor to join her. The scientist, clad in faded jeans and a white t-shirt sporting the image of a green figure, knelt beside his fiancée. There was a brief whispered exchange, then Connor nodded. Abby removed her hand from the wounded animal. Bloodstains now seeped through the bandage that had once been Connor's blue over shirt. The scientist placed his hand over the bloodstained shirt in a familiar move, applying an even pressure on the wound. The creature snuffled, but otherwise didn't seem to be disturbed by the change in caretakers. Abby stood up.

"We've got to go find Jack now," insisted Abby. "Remember, there were reports of wolves near his mates flat."

"Not we," replied the team leader. Matt turned towards the SUV and opened the driver's door. A rucksack containing extra EMD charges and stun grenades gaped open on the floor board of the SUV. "Becker, Emily and I are going to start retrieving creatures, beginning at Charterhouse Street…"

"But not until the lorry arrives to take Jess, Abby, Connor and the dracorex back to the ARC," reminded Becker. The soldier shifted the weapon he held, cradling the Mossberg. "We're not leaving them here by themselves."

"Don't be silly," objected Jess. "You need to leave now. The roads are horrible. There is no telling how long it will take you to get to there."

Emily nodded in silent agreement, while Abby stepped forward, face to face with Matt. Abby glared at Matt. Her hands were on her hips. Her chest heaved up and down with deep, angry breaths.

"You can't leave without me. I'm going too," insisted Abby. "He's my brother. You don't even know what Jack looks like."

"Not a wolf, right?" asked Matt. The team leader gave a little smirk, but no one laughed.

"Not funny Matt," called Connor. The scientist shifted his body and settled on the pavement closer to the dracorex. "There aren't too many things that would get Abby to leave a wounded creature."

"Matt, Abby's going to go after Jack," said Becker. The tall soldier shook his head. "Even if she has to walk all the way to Charterhouse Street."

Matt was surprised at both Connor and Becker supporting Abby in her demands to go help find Jack, but the team leader really didn't want to leave Jess and Connor alone with a wounded dracorex. Matt decided to try a more conciliatory approach. The team leader smiled gently at Abby.

"Look Abby," coaxed Matt in a soft voice, "I promise you I'll get Jack back. Nothing is going to happen…"

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Abby. "You did not just say that!"

The vehemence in her voice shocked Matt. He took an involuntary step back, bumping into Emily as he moved. Matt lifted up both hands and motioned as if to pat the air

"I promise…" began Matt again.

"You promised yesterday too," hissed the blonde angrily. "You promised to bring Connor back, said nothing was going to happen. But if I hadn't gone through the anomaly…"

Abby glanced at Connor. Her chin quivered for a moment, then she turned her glare back at Matt.

"The predators would have killed you both," concluded Abby.

There was a momentary silence at Abby's words. Emily, Jess and Becker exchanged a confused glance. Last night, Matt, Connor and Abby hadn't said much about Philip's anomaly.

"We didn't get killed," reminded Matt. "Abby, I need a good shot to stay…"

"I can stay," said Emily. The Victorian picked up an EMD from the hood of the SUV. Emily lifted the weapon up as if to remind Matt that she too was a good shot.

"No," insisted Matt abruptly. He shook his head and stammered, "I need you to… you've got to come…"

Beside Matt, the field coordinator let out a snort of annoyance.

"No, Abby's right, she needs to go to find Jack," interrupted Jess. "And Emily goes to. Wolves run in packs. Plural."

Becker was frowning as if he didn't like the idea, but at Jess's emphasis on the word plural, the soldier nodded. On the sidewalk, Connor was also nodding.

"If the dire wolves are like gray wolves," said Connor, "an average litter would be five or six pups. Plus it takes at least two adult wolves to make pups."

"We'll need all the fire power we can get," agreed Becker.

"Go on now," ordered Jess. "Connor and I can manage one little old dracorex until our ride gets here."

Matt looked at the field coordinator in surprise. The young woman who had once been so fearful of creatures gazed back at him determinedly.

"What if more raptors show up?" asked Matt.

"I held off a predator yesterday," reminded Jess. "Do you really think a raptor is going to be a problem?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess watched the SUV slowly disappear around the corner. Then she turned to face Connor. An EMD lay on the pavement beside the scientist. Before departing, Matt had exchanged the weapon for his cell phone. The dracorex was now panting softly, but otherwise not moving. The field coordinator shivered, as the breeze fluttered the hem of her short sleeved red dress.

"I'm glad you're taking care of that creature," said Jess. "I don't think my hands are strong enough to keep pressure on that wound."

"Stronger than think you are," replied Connor.

Jess chuckled and rolled her eyes. The brunette tried to remember the name of the green form on Connor's t-shirt.

"Quit talking like Yoda," admonished the field coordinator.

The dark haired man grinned. Connor waggled his eyebrows and glanced from Jess to the weapon she now held.

"Made you laugh," replied Connor. "And besides, you know Becker wouldn't have given you the Mossberg if he didn't think you could handle it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Forty minutes later, Matt wanted to swear. What should have been a short fifteen minute drive had taken much longer. The road was heavily damaged. Potholes, abandoned cars, and broken tree branches lined the street before him. Matt frowned at the blocked road. The SUV wasn't going to be able to proceed.

"Do you think the apatosaurus herd we saw yesterday caused this?" asked Becker. The muscular soldier ran a finger around the collar of his black t-shirt.

"No, at least not all of it," replied Abby. The blonde craned her head out the open window, inspecting the damage. "Maybe the potholes, but apatosaurus most likely would have eaten the tree branches."

"What do you think could have caused the broken branches?" asked Emily.

Abby leaned back, settling against the back seat. The creature expert's bottom lip curled outward as she thought for a moment.

"The broken branches remind me more of a pteranadon's work," replied Abby. "They were messy nest builders, but we haven't seen any large cretaceous era flying lizards."

"At least not yet," muttered Becker. "Jess's sister sent her a picture of something, a flying lizard. Jess thinks it is a type of coelurosauravus."

"A coelurosauravus?" exclaimed Abby in surprise. "They're from the Permian era."

"And apatosaurus was Jurassic," reminded Matt. The team leader shifted gears putting the SUV in park. "And dire wolves are from the Pliestocene."

"I wonder how many gateways opened up yesterday during convergence," said Emily.

"Jess said the entire ADD monitor screen was covered with anomalies," reminded Becker.

"We're wasting time," replied Matt. He shut of the ignition and opened the door. "We're going to have to walk the last mile."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The dracorex should be alright," assured the vet, "but we will keep him separate from Princess until his wound is healed."

"I'm glad," smiled Jess.

"Abby will be glad to hear that," added Connor. The dark haired scientist looked at his silent cell phone and then to Jess. "Do you think we could see Charterhouse Street from the CCTV?"

"We'll have to try," replied Jess. The field coordinator moved towards the door, but the vet stopped Jess and Connor.

"One more thing," said the vet. "Did you have a name for him?"

Jess looked uncertainly at Connor. The scientist smiled encouragingly.

"I'm sure Abby won't mind if you name the dracorex," said Connor.

"Charming," replied Jess. The field coordinator looked at the vet. "His name is Charming."

Jess and Connor left the creature containment area. As they made their way back towards the hub, the two techies began talking about yesterday's anomaly readings.

"I'll need to know, how many anomalies opened during Convergence," explained Connor. "The exact count and the coordinates…"

The field coordinator was nodding.

"The security program records all data during an alert," reminded Jess. "We can extract the information you need."

As the pair entered the hub, Jess looked for Lester. Their wounded boss had stayed the night at the ARC, unwilling, or perhaps unable, to travel to his London flat or his home in Aylesbury. Lester was at his desk. An attractive woman, who looked somewhat familiar to Jess, was in the room with the ARCs director. Jess couldn't quite remember where or when she had seen the chestnut haired beauty.

"Who's that?" asked Jess.

"Jenny!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby, Becker, Matt and Emily trudged through rutted road, broken walkways and over fallen branches to finally reach Charterhouse Street. The eerie quiet had only been broken by the sound of the occasional snapped branch. Or a ringing cell phone.

"Jack," hissed Abby, "I told you to text me."

"What's the address?" asked Matt.

The blonde listened intently to the voice on the cell phone. Abby looked at the number on the nearest building.

"We're almost there Jack," answered Abby. "No Jack, don't come out."

Two buildings further down the road, a door opened. A prancing canine bounded out onto the walkway. A red rope around the dire wolf pups neck led to a sandy haired young man. Jack stepped out of the building. Abby's brother was still talking on the cell phone when he realized the ARC's team was within sight.

"Abby," called Jack. The young man waved excitedly. The wolf pup started yapping. From a pile of broken branches more yapping sounded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was nearly two hours later when Becker, Matt, and Emily waved goodbye to Abby, Jack and the six dire wolf pups. Abby sat in the front seat of the lorry between the driver Norman and Jack. The wolf pups were in the rear of the ARCs lorry.

"See you back at the ARC," called Abby, "after we take these creatures to the zoo."

"Yeah," nodded Matt. The man from the future was exhausted after chasing after the exuberant pups. Matt waved again. "We'll check with Jess, and find out if there have been any other creature sightings."

Matt climbed into the SUV. The comms were working. A friendly voice greeted the team leader.

"No confirmed reports of wolves," informed Jess. "But there are plenty of other creature sightings."

Matt groaned.

"Really Jess," said Matt. "I don't know how we're going to get around. The roads are a mess."

"Well that's what I'm here for," replied Jess with a cheery voice. "Most of the CCTV feeds are working, and power has been restored along Victoria Embankment."

"That's an improvement," agreed Matt. Beside him, both Emily and Becker nodded in agreement. "Where to next?"

"The minister has called three times already today," continued Jess. "He wants to know what you are going to do about the Apatosaurus herd grazing in Temple Gardens."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. Big Ones and Little Ones

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Big Ones and Little Ones

_"… the Apatosaurus herd grazing in Temple Gardens."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Does anyone really know what an apatosaurus likes to eat?" asked Matt. "We could try to lure the creatures…"

"Like you did with Princess and the water that time she escaped," exclaimed Jess's voice over the comm unit. "Connor's in a meeting. When he comes out, I'll see if he has any suggestions."

Matt smiled, glad that the field coordinator understood his plan. The team leader inserted the key in the ignition and started up the SUV.

"They like to eat ferns, flowering plants, and are especially fond of gardenias," said Emily quietly.

Matt and Becker both turned to look at the Victorian. The woman was seated in the middle of the front seat, her feet on either side of the rucksack containing extra EMD charges and stun grenades.

"And you know this how?" asked Becker.

"The gateways travel to many different time periods," reminded Emily. "The Jurassic period was always one of my favorites."

"But gardenias didn't grow in the Jurassic," said Matt in confusion. "The family Rubiaceae came much later in the evolutionary timelines…"

"One of the members of our little group was carrying a potted gardenia when she first joined us," answered Emily. "Susan kept it with her for weeks. It wasn't until we arrived in the Jurassic that she put the plant down."

The two men continued to stare at Emily.

"The plant's scent might have attracted the apatosaurus," continued Emily. "When the creature started licking her and her plant, Susan dropped it and ran."

"I think I would have been running long before the creature got that close," commented Becker.

"The gateway opened to the middle of a nesting ground," replied Emily. "Personally, I would rather be surrounded by a herd of those gentle creatures than some other things I could think of."

"Point taken," agreed Matt with a grin. The team leader shifted the SUV into reverse and started backing up. "Jess, we're going to need…"

"Already on it," replied the field coordinator. "Lining up garden centers and florists throughout London. It will take some time… the roads are still horrible, but I'll have the trucks meet you at Temple Gardens."

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Becker. "Where are we leading these creatures?"

"Hampstead Heath," replied Jess. "At least for tonight, we really need to get them out of city limits. Their tails keep knocking into buildings."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor came out of Lester's office quite some time later. His slender fingertips clutched at his laptop. Blue fingerless gloves covered the rest of Connor's hands. The scientist stopped by Jess's workstation.

"Um, uh," began Connor hesitantly. "Have you…"

"Abby got back, with Jack, half an hour ago," answered Jess.

Connor's face lit up with a relieved grin.

"They're in the menagerie," continued Jess. "I think Abby has put Jack to work mucking out creature stalls."

If anything, the grin on Connor's face grew broader.

"About time Jack made himself useful," chuckled Connor. "And…"

"Matt, Emily and Becker are trying to coax the Apatosaurus herd towards Hampstead Heath," added Jess. "But it will be awhile."

The field coordinator looked at the time on the monitor in front of her.

"Hopefully before nightfall," said Jess.

"And the anomalies?" asked Connor.

"There hasn't been one since the King's Cross station anomaly. We're just doing containment activities," answered Jess. At Connor's expression, the field coordinator realized that wasn't what Connor had meant. "Oh! Your report! Check your email, I sent it to you an hour ago."

"Jess, you're brilliant," replied Connor happily.

"I know," replied Jess with a bit of a smirk.

The field coordinator started to turn back to her workstation, but the scientist didn't leave.

"Jess," said Connor. "There is one more thing."

The field coordinator rolled her eyes.

"There's always one more thing Connor," replied Jess. "What is it this time?"

"We're going to need a lot of metal detectors," began Connor excitedly. "We'll need to search the entire Forest of Dean. I think we'll find a train buried in there somewhere."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trek from Temple Gardens to Hampstead Heath was relatively uneventful. A queue of gardening trucks led the way, followed by dinosaurs happily munching the potted plants loaded on the back of each truck. As one truck emptied, it would pull over, allowing the creatures to reach the plants in the next truck. The line of trucks and creatures moved ever closer to Hampstead Heath.

"Would you listen to that," commented Matt.

"Amazing," agreed Becker.

From their position behind the herd, Matt, Emily and Becker were close enough to hear the creature's footsteps and the unexpectedly loud sound of the apatosaurus breathing. The rise and fall of the creature's huge chest muscles was also accompanied by movement along the creature's neck. Scales along the creature's lengthy neckline flapped in a manner similar to the gills on a fish. The trilling, warbling sound the creatures emitted with each breath was almost musical. Not quite birdsong, but something unique, and quite lovely.

"They're very peaceful creatures," added Emily. "I always thought the sound they make was sort of like a lullaby."

"Well I don't know about that," drawled Matt. Emily's eyebrow arched up, questioningly. For a moment, Matt thought she looked somewhat like Becker. "Of course I really don't have much experience with lullabies."

Abby and Connor were waiting at the park, when the SUV finally pulled up. Connor had a camera and was filming the creatures, while Abby was gazing awestruck. The largest apatosaurus had waded into the pond, slurping up great gulps of water. The others were finishing off the last truckload of flowers.

"Everything we've ever known about these creatures has been based on fossil fragments and comparative research on living animals," explained Connor. "To really see these creatures, listen to them…"

Connor's voice was interrupted by the sound of a car door slamming. Matt glanced at Becker. The soldier already had his weapon up and at the ready.

"We should go check it out," said Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The parked car showed no signs of life at first glance. An abandoned picnic blanket and upturned basket was on the ground nearby. There were no signs of creatures or people, until Matt got closer to the car. Crouching on the floorboard of the back seat, a bedraggled little girl was hiding. Matt opened the car door. The child scooted backwards from Matt until her back was against the opposite door.

"Where's your mum?" asked Matt. "Your father? You can't be here by yourself, who are you with?"

The brown eyed child looked up at him wordlessly.

"Matt," hissed Emily, "you're frightening her."

Matt backed up as Emily stepped forward and knelt beside the open car door. The Victorian woman withdrew a granola bar from her pocket. Emily peeled back the green wrapper, exposing the food. The time traveler extended her arm slowly until the bar was within reach of the little girl.

"Are you hungry?" asked Emily in a soft voice. The child nodded. "You can have it, if you like."

The child reached slowly for the food. Once she had the granola bar in hand, the girl took a huge bite, and then another, hardly stopping to chew.

"Becker?" asked Emily, without ever breaking eye contact with the child, "May I have your canteen?"

The soldier stepped forward and passed his black metal canteen to Emily's outstretched hand. The Victorian unscrewed the cap and offered it to the child as Becker backed up to stand with Connor and Abby.

"Would you like some water too?" asked Emily.

The child nodded again. This time, the child crawled across the seat towards Emily to take the canteen.

"Have you been here all day?" asked Emily. At the child's nod, Emily continued. "And last night and yesterday too?"

Again, a nod. Emily took a shaky breath. The Victorian stretched out her hand towards the child.

"It will be dark soon," said Emily. "I don't like to stay outside in the dark alone. Will you come with me? Please?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker rode back to the ARC with Abby and Connor. Matt was following behind in the SUV with Emily riding in the back seat next to the little girl.

"She looks like she's about the same age as my niece Nan," said the soldier. "I'd guess about five."

"Do you think her parents went through an anomaly?" asked Abby. She turned the steering wheel to avoid a huge pothole. "Or did something come through and…"

"Augh!" exclaimed Connor. The scientist turned on the comm device. "Jess. Jess, are you there?"

The sound of a man's laughter could be heard. Then a clatter as Jess's headset was picked up. The field coordinator's voice sounded.

"Yes Connor," responded Jess efficiently. "What is it?"

"That file you sent me earlier," explained Connor. "Would you access it please? I need to know if there was an anomaly at Hampstead Heath."

Indistinguishable words sounded by a male voice could be heard in the background of the hub. Followed by Jess's sharp rebuke.

"No, go sit down, over there," ordered Jess. "And don't touch my computer again."

"Jess," asked Becker, "are you all right?"

An exasperated huff of air sounded through the comm.

"I'm fine," assured Jess. "Connor, I'll start sorting through the file. I should have the information by the time you get here."

An odd thumping noise sounded. Becker stiffened, instantly on alert.

"Is someone in the hub?" asked Becker.

"Someone who had better keep his hands off my computer," answered Jess with another exasperated huff.

"I asked Jess to watch out for Jack," whispered Abby. "Sorry."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. Maintain Control

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Maintain Control

"_I asked Jess to watch out for Jack," whispered Abby. "Sorry."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The soldier blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"And who's watching out for Jess?" asked Becker.

"Don't be silly," chided Connor. "Jess can take care of herself."

And when Becker, Abby and Connor entered the hub, they found Jack sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, watching Jess warily. The youth looked up at his sister's arrival.

"Abby," complained Jack as he pointed to Jess, "you'll never believe what she threatened to do to me. She was going to…."

"Behave yourself," interrupted the blonde with a smirk. "Or I'll let her."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt walked into the ARC a short time later. The team leader stopped in front of the anomaly detection device. Becker was standing to the right of Jess's work station glaring at Jack. Abby's brother was sprawled in a chair near Abby and Connor, gazing up at the ceiling, as if counting the light bulbs or something. A third young man, Richard from Delta team, was standing behind Jess, waiting expectantly. The field coordinator looked up from the monitor.

"Where's Emily?" asked Jess.

At Jess' question both Abby and Connor turned to look at Matt. Connor had a number of graphs spread out across the table in front of him. Abby stood beside her fiancé, with one hand rubbing his tight shoulder muscles. The video camera Connor had been using earlier was sitting in the chair next to him.

"And the little one?" asked Connor.

"They're waiting in the SUV," answered Matt. "The little one fell asleep. We'll take her home with us tonight."

Matt glanced around. His gaze settled on Jack. The team leader was trying to remember how many blankets he owned. Did he have enough space for two more people at his flat?

"Delta team is ready to take on the night shift," announced Jess. She slipped out of her seat standing beside Becker. The Delta team coordinator flashed her a grateful smile as he seated himself.

"Is everyone ready to go then?" asked Matt.

Before anyone could answer, Lester's office door opened. The ARC's director and a chestnut haired woman that Matt had met once before entered the hub, stopping near Connor and Abby. The blonde released her grip on Connor's shoulder to give the woman a hug. Matt was glad to see that Lester was walking easier this evening, not leaning heavily on his cane as he had been yesterday.

"Oh good," greeted Lester. "You finally showed up to work."

"Just in time to leave," replied Matt with a soft chuckle. "It's been a long day."

Lester sniffed haughtily. His green eyes searched the room noting the presence of most of the core team. Lester cleared his throat. When he was certain that Matt, Jess, Becker, Abby and Connor were all looking at him, Lester gestured towards Jenny.

"I'd like to take a moment to welcome Jenny Lewis back to the ARC," began Lester.

A small cough came from the woman in question. Lester looked at her curiously.

"Lewis-Miller," reminded Jenny.

"Yes, yes, of course," replied Lester. "Ms. Lewis-Miller will be returning to the ARC as head of our public relations efforts."

"Really?" sounded Connor in surprise. "You don't think we're going to be able to hide anomalies now after what's happened. Do you?"

"No, of course not," chuckled Jenny smoothly. "But we do want to maintain control over the public awareness of all things anomaly related."

"Conspiracy," declared Connor.

"Sounds like a cover up," said Jack at the same time.

Connor and Jack exchanged a shocked look. Had the two men really held the same opinion? Did they actually have something in common besides Abby?

"No," declared Jenny. "Public safety announcements, trying to locate missing people and reunite families, that sort of thing."

Matt reached into his jeans pocket. He pulled out the crumpled registration form taken from the car at Hampstead Heath.

"Right now, I'm going home for dinner, a hot shower and bed," informed Matt. He waved the paper in his hand. "And if you can do anything to find a little girl's parents, that would be much appreciated."

"A little girl?" asked Lester in surprise. "What girl?"

"Don't know yet," answered Matt.

"We found her at Hampstead Heath," replied Abby.

Jenny walked forward to stand in front of the anomaly detection device. The stylish woman took the car registration from Matt. The public relations specialist nodded.

"This is just the sort of thing that I can help with," replied Jenny. "Perhaps we can get a picture of the child as well… circulate it around."

"Tomorrow," agreed Matt. "Right now the child is asleep, and Emily is waiting for me."

"And we'll air the child's picture on telly," continued Jenny. "That is… when the networks are able to broadcast again."

Matt looked puzzled at Jenny's comment.

"Why is the telly still out?" asked Matt. "Don't the networks have some sort of emergency broadcast system?"

"Pteranodons," answered Jess. "They've been roosting on the signal towers."

"I told you those downed tree branches looked like the work of pteranodons," reminded Abby. The herpetologist crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How are we supposed to round up aerial creatures?" asked Matt with a small groan.

"You don't want to know," answered Jess. "Really, you don't."

As the team turned to stare at her, the field coordinator shook her head.

"The RAF sent up Eurofighter Typhoons from Brize Norton to patrol UK airspace yesterday and again today," began Jess.

"Like those soldiers we saw patrolling the streets," exclaimed Connor.

"The fighters have been taking shots at the pteranodons," continued Jess with a nod. "People are frightened…"

"And the creatures are frightened too!" exclaimed Abby. The blonde reached her hands to her head in frustration. "Augh!"

"Our main responsibility is public safety, human safety," reminded Lester. "It will be awhile, but things will get back to normal. Eventually."

"Not for the pteranodons," snapped Abby. She brought her hands down quickly to her side. Behind her Connor ducked his head. The scientist narrowly missed being elbowed in the face.

"The pteranodons can be captured," said Connor. "We've done it before, we don't have to let them be shot down."

Lester turned to look at the two original members of the ARCs team. The director nodded.

"Work out a plan," agreed Lester, "that doesn't include getting yourselves, or anyone else, killed, and I'll take it to the minister. We can get him to recall the military if we can maintain control of the creatures."

As Lester finished speaking, Emily entered the hub, carrying the thin little girl. The child was now awake, but she hid her face against Emily's shoulder when she saw the number of people in the room.

"What's taking so long?" asked Emily. "I thought we were going back to your flat."

Matt looked around the room. Abby and Lester leaned over Connor's shoulder. The scientist was drawing on a pad of paper.

"Do we know what the power situation is?" asked the man from the future. "I'd be willing to invite all of you back to my flat…"

"Oh no," Jenny shook her head. "My husband and I are staying at my parent's place."

"My flat still doesn't have electricity," replied Jess. The field coordinator looked up at the tall soldier standing beside her. "And your neighborhood doesn't have power yet either."

Abby looked up from Connor's pteranodon rescue plans. The blonde glanced at her brother sitting nearby.

"We're not all going to fit in your flat," objected Abby. "And there's only one bathroom."

Lester stopped looking at Connor's drawing and straightened up. The director glanced from Abby, to Connor, to Jack. The green eyes blinked at the sight of Abby's younger brother, and Lester gave a small sigh before speaking.

"Power is back on in my area, but my family is still in Aylesbury," said Lester. "If you don't mind sleeping in my children's rooms… Abby, Connor, Jack, you can come to my flat with me tonight."

Matt nodded. Lester's plan would work.

"Jess, Becker," said Matt. "Let's go if you're coming with me and Emily."

Becker stepped closer to Jess. The soldier placed his hand against the small of Jess's back. As the soldier escorted the field coordinator out of the hub, Becker kept himself between Jess and Jack.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time the macaroni and cheese, mixed vegetables and bread was ready, the child was scrubbed clean. The little girl was now dressed in one of Matt's t-shirts. The fabric extended down to the brown eyed child's ankle and was belted with a red ribbon. Matt and Emily sat on the sofa again. A blue pillow placed on the floor between them raised the child up to see her plate full of food.

"Mmmm," sniffed the little girl. "I love macaroni and cheese."

"Oh you can talk," teased Jess with a smile.

The field coordinator sat opposite Emily. The little girl nodded, but didn't say anything more. Beside Jess, Becker looked startled. The soldier reached for one of his many pockets and withdrew his cell phone. A glowing green signal light was visible.

"I've got a signal," exclaimed Becker in surprise. "Excuse me, I've got to take this call."

The soldier scrambled up from the floor and hurried out to the patio. Dinner continued. Matt, Emily and Jess talked as the little girl continued to eat. The child scraped the last bite into her mouth leaving an empty plate. She looked up at Emily.

"I'm still hungry," announced the little girl.

The Victorian smiled gently. Emily reached for the bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"Hello Miss Still Hungry," teased Emily. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The child giggled.

"That's not my name," replied the little girl. "My name's Helen."

"Well Helen," responded Emily, "would you like some more macaroni and cheese?"

By the time everyone had finished eating, Becker still hadn't returned. Jess had been stealing glances at the patio door every few minutes, but to no avail. Emily placed her hand on Matt's arm. Little Helen was blinking her eyes, resting her small head on the table.

"I'll go check on Becker," said Matt. "Why don't you girls plan on sleeping in the bedroom? The bed is big enough for the three of you. Becker and I will camp out here."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt approached Becker. The soldier stood with his arms resting on the patio wall. Becker's head hung down. Beyond the soldier, sparks of light showed sporadically on the London skyline.

"We missed you at dinner," said Matt.

"Sorry," grunted Becker.

The soldier didn't say anything else for a moment, and Matt didn't press his friend. The time traveler just moved to stand beside Becker. Matt rested his forearms on the patio wall too. For several long minutes, the two men just stood there, silent.

"My sister called," informed Becker finally.

"Must be nice to have a sister," replied Matt.

Becker didn't say anything.

"Or a brother," added Matt. "I never had either one."

The silence dragged out between the two men.

"My sister got married when I was ten," volunteered Becker after several long minutes had passed. "After the ceremony, her husband gave me a big hug, lifted me off my feet, and said he was glad to finally have a brother."

Matt wasn't quite sure what to say, but before he said anything, Becker turned to face Matt. The soldier's carefully maintained façade of calm detachment had shattered. The man from the future realized his friend was crying.

"I've got to go," said Becker. "Neville's dead."

"Who's Neville?" asked Matt.

"My brother, in everything but blood," replied Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	8. Family Connections

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Family Connections

_"My brother, in everything but blood," replied Becker._

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess padded barefoot into the kitchen a short while later. The field coordinator's hair was now braided. Emily had brushed little Helen's hair in preparation for bed, while Jess had searched Matt's bookshelves for a bedtime story. The brightly colored _Illustrated Guide to Begonias_ was the most likely book Jess could find. While Jess pointed to pretty flowers and told Little Helen a fanciful tail of fairies that tended the plants, Emily had taken the hairbrush to Jess's hair neatly fashioning a long braid. Jess entered the kitchen area just as Matt came in from the patio.

"Helen started crying. Emily thought that she might get Helen calm enough to sleep if I left the room," said Jess. She looked past Matt. On the darkened patio, Jess couldn't see any sign of a certain soldier. "Where's Becker?"

"Becker left," replied Matt.

The sorrowful expression on the team leader's face worried Jess. Matt's next words alarmed the field coordinator even more.

"Emergency family leave."

"What's wrong?" responded Jess. Via text messages and emails, Jess's extended family had checked in throughout the day. Jess almost felt a touch of survivor's guilt. None of her vast family had been injured in convergence and its aftermath. "What happened?"

Matt soon finished telling about Becker's brother-in-law. The chaos following convergence had delayed finding the man's sedan. The car appeared to have skidded off the road.

"According to the officials," ended Matt, "The accident wasn't creature related."

"What did you do?" asked Jess. The field coordinator could hardly imagine the stoic soldier breaking down in tears.

"The only thing I could do, I hugged him," replied Matt. "And then called Lester to make arrangements."

The reserved man from the future had never been one for public displays of affection. Jess didn't know which was harder to imagine, Becker in tears or Matt hugging the soldier. But one thing was clear to Jess. I wish I had been the one to hug Becker, thought Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the days to follow, creature retrieval efforts continued. Little Helen soon became a fixture in the ARC. When the dark eyed child wasn't in Matt's office, the child sat with her crayon's and pencils outside Lester's office drawing pictures of spiky yellow blobs and creatures with large teeth. Based on the little girl's drawings, it seemed obvious why Jenny could find no trace of her parents. And while the team made do wearing the clothes they'd had on during convergence, washing them each night, Lester brought in little girls clothing for the child.

"My daughter can't wear these things," said the director when he handed Emily the large purple bag with white polka dots. "Maybe they'll fit little Helen."

The clothing, still sporting labels from Olive Loves Alfie appeared to have never been worn. And Lester's fastidious wardrobe sensibilities seemed to carry over to children's wear. Everything fit, even the extra-long pants. Little Helen's long legs made the child look older. Becker's guess of five was incorrect. When asked her age, the dark eyed child held up four pudgy fingers.

"Thank you," replied the Victorian. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"The Lester's have two boys in primary school," explained Jess as the ARCs director hurried into his office without responding to Emily's comment. "And, they have a three year old little girl."

The ARC's menagerie and the London Zoo were soon filled to overflowing. The Apatosaurus herd remained at Hampstead Heath. Early on the next Tuesday, Matt, Emily, Jess, Abby and Connor left Lester and Jenny watching over little Helen and Jack to go to Worthington. The ARCs SUV was the second vehicle to pull into the church parking area. Jess noted the soldier looked both surprised and pleased to see the team arrive in the small chapel.

"You didn't have to come," said Becker.

The soldier was standing in the vestibule. Jess looked past Becker to where the remaining members of his family were sitting near the front of the church. A tall stern gray haired older woman appeared to be keeping two little girls under close watch. A slender middle aged woman with reddened eyes stood at the end of the pew.

"We're here for you mate," said Matt.

The team leader clapped Becker's shoulder in a gesture of solidarity. Emily was more direct. The Victorian hugged Becker and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," said Emily softly. She quickly released the soldier and followed Matt down the aisle to sit behind Becker's family.

The serious expressions on Abby and Connor's faces were accompanied by words of comfort and hugs as well. Jess stepped forward in time to hear Connor's mumbled words "friends are family too." As the last of the ARCs original team moved to sit in a pew next to Emily and Matt, Jess stepped closer. The petite brunette took Becker's much larger hand within her own.

"I'm so sorry," said Jess. The young woman squeezed the soldier's calloused hand tightly. "It just seems so unfair. If there's anything I can do. Just ask… I mean anything."

Becker eyes glanced past her. Jess looked over her shoulder, startled to realize how many more people had arrived and were now trying to enter the church.

"We should move, we're blocking the entrance," suggested Becker. "Let me introduce you."

Becker tucked Jess's hand in the crook of his elbow. The soldier and the field coordinator walked down the aisle to where Becker's sister stood. One by one, introductions were made. Becker's mother Eugenia Becker sat the far end of the pew, nieces eight year old Margaret and five year old Nancy were seated in the middle. Becker's older sister Gwendolyn Riordan stood closest to the aisle.

"I'm so sorry to meet you under these circumstances," said Jess.

A gentle smile spread across the new widow's face. Becker's sister reached out and placed her hand on Jess's arm.

"Thank you for coming," replied Becker's sister. "I'm so glad to finally meet you."

The minister's entrance stopped all conversation. There was a hurried movement as people sat down. Jess looked around. The small chapel was nearly filled. The field coordinator was dismayed to see the remaining seats in the pew behind Becker's family were now filled with a large family of six. Matt, Emily, Abby and Connor were scrunched tightly into their seats and there was no room for one more person.

"I should be going," said Jess. She gestured towards the rapidly filling pews. "I need to find a seat."

"Nonsense," replied Becker's sister. The woman's hand tightened around Jess's wrist. "Sit with us. Hil's told us so much about you, I feel like you're family too."

Jess's eyes widened in surprise. The brilliant woman turned to look at the soldier beside her. Becker was turning an interesting shade of pink. As Jess sat down between the soldier and his sister, she could only wonder. What had Becker been saying? Today was not the time and place, but Jess was determined to find out. Soon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two weeks later Becker returned to London. The city had resumed the vibrant hum of daily life, even if that daily life included dinosaurs. Traffic lights were working, cars were moving slowly through damaged streets, and although people weren't seen strolling, many storefronts were open once more as the electricity was restored to nearly all of London.

"I see Jenny's been busy," chuckled Becker as he drove over London Bridge.

A banner over the bridge warned LOOK OUT FOR DINOSAURS. Billboards were posted near bus stations and plastered on building walls. The signs showed pictures of creatures known to still be at large. Some images were circled in red with bold red type stating CARNIVORE! RUN! Other pictures were labelled in blue as HERBIVORE. A contact number that Becker recognized as the direct line to Jess's workstation was prominently displayed on every billboard Becker saw. The soldier finally reached the ARC and walked into the hub.

"Becker! You're back!" greeted Jess.

Becker couldn't help but grin at the sound of enthusiasm in her voice. From across the room, Connor waved in greeting, but the scientist didn't put down the phone he was using. Lester came out of his office. The ARCs director no longer used a cane. Lester crossed his arms and glared at the soldier.

"What are you doing back so soon?" demanded Lester. His green eyes flashed. "I specifically told you to take a month, more if your family needed…"

"Mum and my sister both told me to get back to work," responded the hazel eyed soldier. "I think, in family matters, their orders out rank yours."

Lester sniffed, but he uncrossed his arms and murmured words of welcome before returning to his office. Connor hung up the phone, and walked towards Becker. A hand clad in red fingerless was raised to meet Becker's bigger hand in a high five motion.

"You're back in time to help us catch the pteranodons," said the scientist with an excited grin.

"Seriously?" asked Becker. The soldier had thought by now the RAF would have cleared the flying creatures out of London. "What are you going to do with a pteranodon if you do catch it?"

"Abby's already lined up financial backing to create the world's first pteranodon sanctuary," responded Connor happily.

"A pteranodon sanctuary?" echoed Becker. "Where?"

In the corridor behind the scientist, Becker could see Matt, Emily and Abby hurrying to the hub. Abby hugged the soldier first before responding to Becker's question.

"A place in Scotland," answered Abby. "The Birks of Aberfeldy."

"There are canyons along the river Tay," added Connor excitedly. "There are plenty of fish…"

"Do the people of Aberfeldy know you plan on bringing pteranodons to their neighborhood?" interrupted Becker.

A barrage of excited chatter began. A reclusive millionaire who wanted to watch pteranodons soar from her castle window had volunteered the use of her vast estate and was providing the financing necessary.

"The writer already started construction on the world's biggest aviary," explained Matt. "The scaffolding over and around the gorge will allow the creatures to fly."

"And how are we going to get the pteranodons there?" asked Becker.

Matt reached for the comm devices that Jess had placed on desktop beside the ADD.

"Let's go and find out if Connor's plan really works," replied the team leader with a chuckle. "We've got to catch them first."

Becker rode with Matt and Emily to the broadcasting towers where the creatures still roosted nightly. Abby and Connor followed in a second SUV. Becker was surprised to see workmen surrounding the base of the towers. Connor's design was simple and effective. A trap made of industrial strength netting and steel cables, baited with large kettles of cherry compote mixed with fish bait, succeeded in luring the pteranodons. By evening, all six known pteranodons had been captured, tranquilized and safely ensconced within large ventilated containers.

"Be careful with that crate," ordered Abby.

The blonde herpetologist was overseeing the loading of containers onto flatbed trucks. She and Connor would be following the caravan of lorries taking the creatures to Scotland. While her back-ups could handle the creatures in the menagerie, Abby wanted to make sure the pteranodons were settled safely in their new home herself.

"As call outs go that was relatively easy," said Becker. The soldier climbed into the SUV next to Emily.

"Don't say that too loudly, the creatures will hear you" chuckled Matt. The team leader started up the SUV and began driving back to the ARC.

"How many alerts per day are we getting on average now?" asked Becker.

"There hasn't been a new anomaly since you left," answered Emily.

"No new anomalies?" exclaimed the soldier in surprise.

"Relax," replied Matt. "According to Connor's calculations, after convergence the usual rate of anomalies is supposed to be slower than what we had in the past."

"How slow?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Re-entering the hub at the end of the day, Becker was surprised to find Jack sitting in a chair next to little Helen outside of Lester's office. The soldier stopped in front of Jess's workstation.

"What's he doing here?" asked Becker with a nod towards Abby's brother.

"Waiting for Lester," replied Jess with a bit of a smirk. "With Abby and Connor gone, Lester is watching out for Jack."

"Are they all still staying at Lester's?" asked Becker in surprise. Jess nodded.

"They have been, and I've been staying with Matt, Emily and little Helen," replied the field coordinator. Jess smiled brightly. "But tonight, I get to go home. The city power company has finally restored electricity in my building."

Becker felt oddly disappointed. The tall soldier had been looking forward to another night of camping with his friends. The thought of going home to his empty flat made Becker sigh.

"May I drive you home?" asked Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	9. What's In A Name?

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

What's In A Name?

"_May I drive you home?" asked Becker._

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt entered the hub in time to hear Becker's question. The man from the future grinned, but decided not to tease the soldier. At least not yet.

"Are you ready to go home Helen?" asked Matt.

The brown haired girl dropped her crayons on the table, grabbed her paper, and ran to the team leader. Matt bent down and scooped the child up into his arms.

"Unca Matt," said little Helen as she pointed a pudgy finger towards Jack, "that boy messed up my picture."

"I did not," exclaimed Jack petulantly. "I just helped her a bit."

Helen's drawings had gradually changed over the past couple of weeks to pictures of begonias, freesia, violets, sago palms and other plants found in Matt's home, the team leader's office, and in his many gardening books. Matt tried to focus his eyes on the paper Helen was shoving beneath his nose. A loopy pink flower, atop a crooked green stem was accompanied by a brown blob.

"Did you draw that?" asked Matt. The child pointed to the flower and nodded, but then she pointed at the brown blob and shook her head. "What's the brown thing?"

"It's a worm," insisted Jack. "Can't you tell?"

Matt's eyebrow went up and he might have answered Jack's question, but Emily and Jenny walked into the hub then.

"Thank you for stopping by the library," said Emily with a smile. "I'm sure Helen will enjoy these books."

"Glad to help," replied Jenny. "And it was actually fun checking out some old favorites of mine."

Jenny continued on to Lester's office, while Emily stopped in front of Matt and Helen. The Victorian held up the brightly colored children's books. Matt read the titles. The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Where The Sidewalk Ends.

"More bedtime stories," said Emily. "We won't have to read the begonia book or Jack and the Beanstalk again tonight."

"But I like the begonia book," protested little Helen. The child's face scrunched up and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"We can still read the begonia book," replied Emily with a gentle smile. The Victorian woman's soft spoken voice had a way of soothing Helen. "These are just for extra fun."

Bedtime stories were becoming a welcome routine at home. Matt had never had a story read to him as a child, and the man from the future found that he enjoyed listening to Emily's soft voice. While Jess imagined fanciful stories and spun a tale of fairies for little Helen, Emily actually read the printed text in the Illustrated Guide to Begonias. Talk of composting and mulch, root cuttings and soil amendments, might put both Jess and Helen to sleep, but Matt enjoyed every word.

"You can read the Caterpillar book to me," suggested Matt. The team leader shifted the four year old from one hip to the other. "Are you ready? Let's go home."

"What about Auntie Jess?" squealed Helen.

The little girl squirmed in Matt's arms, craning her neck to see over Matt's shoulder. The field coordinator was still at her workstation talking to Becker.

"Aren't you coming?" asked the child.

"Not tonight sweetie," replied Jess. "Becker's taking me to my place, but I'll see you tomorrow morning."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker watched as Matt, still carrying Helen, and Emily left the hub. The soldier's face softened and his lips curled up in a smile. The field coordinator tugged on his arm. Becker's hazel eyes turned to gaze at the brilliant and beautiful woman before him.

"Penny for your thoughts," chuckled Jess.

"Nothing really," replied Becker. The tall muscular man rolled his shoulders and stretched. "It's just, for a moment there, Matt and Emily reminded me of my sister and her husband… I guess it was the way Matt was carrying Helen."

"They looked like a family," said Jess softly.

"Yeah," agreed Becker.

The quiet mood was broken as Lester and Jenny came out of the director's office. Jack jumped up from his chair.

"Are we finally leaving?" asked the youth. "I'm ready to start the next level on Halo…"

Lester's stern green eyes glared at Jack. Abby's brother shrank back. The sandy haired young man settled back in his chair with a sigh as Lester and Jenny finished their goodbyes. Jenny waved at Jess and Becker, then hurried down the corridor. The public relations expert passed the back-up coordinator, while Lester returned to his office. The back-up coordinator came up to Jess's workstation. With a few final instructions, Jess relinquished her seat in front of the ADD.

"Are you ready now?" asked Becker.

"Almost. I hope you don't mind if we stop at Sainsbury's," said Jess. The brunette smiled brightly at the tall soldier. "Connor was able to get in to the flat once last week. He went up twelve flights of stairs by torchlight and cleaned out the refrigerator! But I'll need to buy some things…"

Becker smiled as he listened to Jess rattle off her grocery list. The soldier placed his hand against the small of her back as he had done once before and escorted Jess to the door. As they passed Jack, Becker noted that the young man was sulking. Becker almost felt sorry for Jack, almost.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess was uncharacteristically quiet as Becker drove the SUV to the tall high rise apartment building where Jess resided. The grocery story was still not fully stocked with frozen goods and perishables since the city wide power outage following convergence. While many grocers and restaurants had taken to grilling their meats and handing out free samples of food to anyone in need, tons of food had spoiled throughout the city. The field coordinator hadn't found all the items on her list.

"I'm surprised it took so long for electricity to get restored here," said Becker as the high rise came into sight at the end of the street.

"Utility crews had a hard time getting around in some places… creatures in the way," commented Jess. She turned to look at the soldier, for a moment Jess held her breath. "Would you like to come up to the flat?"

"Sure," replied Becker. "I can help you carry your bags."

On the twelfth floor, Jess balanced the bag containing bread on one hip while she fumbled with her keys. The sound of the deadbolt sliding back made a small thunking noise.

"Here we are," announced Jess.

The petite brunette pushed open the door to the brightly colored flat with a flourish. Becker followed her through the door. Jess pointed to the neat kitchenette as she shut the door. The sound of Becker's boot steps on the tiled floor echoed through the empty flat.

"Big place," commented Becker. He settled the grocery bags next to the three phones sitting on the counter.

"The flat used to belong to my parents," explained Jess as she hurried to join Becker at the kitchen counter. "Three bedrooms was fine when all of us girls lived at home with them, but I just rattle around in the place when I am on my own."

"Good thing Abby and Connor moved in with you," commented Becker as he pulled out cans from the bag in front of him.

Jess's sigh caused the soldier looked up at her. Then Jess shrugged her shoulders.

"It was fun having Abby and Connor here," agreed Jess. "Of course now with Abby and Connor finding their own place, I'll need to get new roomies."

"New place?" asked Becker in surprise.

"Oh, you didn't hear," exclaimed Jess. "They found a nice place near the park. The owners want to sell it…. Really cheap."

"Cheap usually means something is really wrong with the place," commented Becker. "Have they had the house inspected?"

"Well I guess that depends on how you define wrong," teased Jess. "Connor's been checking out all the anomaly openings in the city… that's how he found the house. He said the building is on top of an anomaly junction."

Becker groaned. The soldier tilted his head back and gazed at the ceiling before resuming his conversation with Jess.

"Seriously, Connor and Abby want to live on top of an anomaly junction?!" asked Becker.

"Don't worry," replied Jess. "The mapping device Connor is making will be able to help us predict anomalies."

"Right," said Becker in a doubtful tone. The soldier set the last container on the counter and stepped back. Becker smiled at Jess. "I should be going."

Jess reached out and placed her small hand on Becker's forearm.

"No, you'll have to stay for dinner now," insisted Jess with a smile. For a moment, the field coordinator wasn't sure if he would accept her invitation. Then Becker's face lit up with an answering smile.

"Only if I can help cook," replied Becker.

Jess and Becker continued to chat about events that happened during their time apart while they peeled carrots, diced onions and celery, and started a kettle of boiling water for bowtie noodles. They both relaxed as they tended to familiar chores.

"Really?" asked Becker. "They found the train?!"

"Yes, preliminary excavations in the Forest of Dean, seem to indicate the metal is the same," answered Jess. "It's almost directly beneath the location of the first anomaly opening."

It wasn't until they had nearly finished off the pasta primavera that Jess brought up the subject that she most wanted to discuss.

"Your sister told me… some of the things… what you said," said Jess. She twisted nervously in her chair to face Becker. The soldier was turning redder with every word she spoke. "Did you mean it? Any of it? And by any of it, I mean especially… you know… that part about kissing."

For a moment, Jess thought the quiet, reserved soldier wouldn't answer, but then Becker groaned.

"Oh God yes," said Becker as he leaned forward. "I think about kissing you…"

Words failed the soldier, but Jess had her answer. Jess's perfect lips, at least that's how Becker had described them to his sister, curled up in a smile. And if her perfect lips, were truly just made to be kissed, then Jess was determined to put those lips to the test. The brilliant young woman leaned forward, closing the gap between herself and the handsome soldier. Jess slowly pressed her lips to his.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily tucked the cornflower blue blanket warmly around little Helen. The new child size bed fit into the large walk in closet with plenty of room to spare. The Victorian set the begonia book down on the small nightstand, then Emily reached to turn off the reading lamp. Matt stood by the doorway.

"I never really needed a closet this big," chuckled Matt, "but it makes a perfect bedroom for Helen."

Emily stood up and walked towards Matt. The man from the future backed up to let her out of the child's room. Matt continued to back up across his plant filled bedroom.

"I think she'll sleep better," said Emily with a nod, "now that she's in her own bed."

Emily regarded Matt quizzically. The man from the future stepped back again. Matt bumped into the dresser, shaking the flower pots.

"Where are you going?" asked the Victorian.

Matt stopped moving. The team leader looked at Emily as if she was asking a riddle. He gestured towards the big queen size bed.

"It's late, I thought I'd let you get some sleep," responded Matt. Another gesture pointed back towards the living room and the sofa where Matt had slept for the past two weeks.

"Now that Jess has moved back to her home and Helen has her own space," suggested Emily with a soft smile, "I thought you could sleep in here… with me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next several weeks went by in a blur. With the pteranodons gone, network broadcasting resumed. Becker spent his evenings escorting the field coordinator home, and more often than not, the new couple cooked dinner or watched telly together. At Jess's insistence, Becker was watching all the old episodes of Doctor Who. At Becker's insistence, she cuddled on the sofa with him while he tolerated the show.

"Time travel is real," reminded Jess, "and aliens might be too."

Matt and Emily were talking about marriage and adopting little Helen, but paperwork takes time. Jenny was trying to obtain the necessary documents. Lester and Jack remained at odds with each other.

"I can't believe it," sighed Lester, "but Jack's a worse flat mate than Connor. You'll never believe what I found in the bread warmer."

"You had Connor as a flat mate?" asked Jenny. "When?"

Connor and Abby finally returned from Scotland. Jess looked up from the ADD as the original team members entered the hub. Matt was standing beside little Helen's table looking at her latest drawing. Becker was in Lester's office submitting a requisition form for additional weapons. Jess's scream brought them both running into the hub to join Matt in staring at the couple.

"You're wearing rings," exclaimed Jess. "How could you get married without us?!"

Abby lowered her gaze and looked shyly at the floor, while Connor's face lit up with excitement. The scientist wrapped his arms around the petite blonde, placing a hand protectively over Abby's abdomen. Abby looked up.

"We stopped by Connor's parent's place on our way back from Scotland," explained Abby. "His Mum wanted to plan a big wedding, but when we told her why we just wanted to get married now, she agreed."

Jess's next squeal brought both Emily and Jenny into the hub, and before you knew it the women were planning a baby shower.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the end of summer, London was nearly back to normal. The Apatosaurus herd at Hampstead Heath was proving to be quite a popular tourist attraction. And work was finally settling into almost a dull routine. One August morning, the public relations specialist met Matt outside of Lester's office. In the hub, Connor sat at a nearby workstation programming his anomaly map, while Jess was monitoring the quiet ADD.

"Here," said Jenny. She thrust a folded piece of paper forward. "I finally got Helen's birth certificate."

Matt unfolded the paper and smiled.

"Helen Elizabeth Ambrose," read Matt, "soon to be Helen Anderson…"

"Meep!"

Matt turned to look in the direction of the sound. Connor was staring, his face looked pale.

"Ambrose?" asked Connor. "Is that really Helen's last name? I don't think you mentioned that before."

"The name sounds familiar," said Jess. "Like I might have read it somewhere…"

"You have read that name before," said Connor. "And so have I… it's in the personnel files… Cutter's wife… Helen Cutter, nee Ambrose."

Matt shook his head, while Connor and Jess stared at little Helen in shock. The child continued drawing brightly colored flowers oblivious to their consternation.

"No way Connor," declared Matt. "I don't like what you're suggesting. She can't be the same person."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. Who Is Helen Cutter?

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Who Is Helen Cutter?

"_She can't be the same person."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sound of tense voices caught Lester's attention. The bureaucrat rose from his desk and walked to the doorway. Jess was at the ADD, while Jenny stood between Connor's workstation and Matt. The team leader stood next to little Helen's desk. The brown haired child had stopped drawing. The little girl watched Matt and Connor anxiously.

"Lower your voices," ordered Lester. "You're frightening Helen."

At Lester's words, everyone turned to look at the director. Little Helen reached up and tugged on the bottom of his blue pinstripe jacket.

"Unca Les," asked little Helen, "who is Helen Cutter?"

Lester looked down at the child. Little Helen's hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail that flipped up at the end. The bodice of her green smock dress was embroidered with tiny white flowers.

"No one you need to worry yourself about pet," said Lester with a soft smile. Lester looked back at the adults in the room. The bureaucrat's green eyes narrowed. "What is going on here?"

Jenny spoke first.

"The bureau of vital statistics finally provided Helen's birth certificate," answered the chestnut haired woman.

"Emily and I needed it," added Matt. "The solicitor told Emily and me that we need to bring both our wedding license and Helen's birth certificate to start the adoption proceedings."

Lester smiled. The ARC's director was quite looking forward to the wedding ceremony planned for the following week. Emily had asked Lester to walk her down the aisle. Jess, as maid of honor, had Emily practice walking daily in a pair of white satin high heels. Becker had sent his dress uniform to the dry cleaner's to wear on the big day as Matt's best man.

"And Connor's got his knickers in a twist…" continued Matt.

"Her surname is Ambrose," blurted out Connor.

"What?" asked Lester. "What are you talking about Connor?"

"You know Ambrose… like Cutter's wife," continued Connor. "Her maiden name…"

"Unca Conn," asked little Helen, "is a Sir name and a Maid name like when we make believe Merlin?"

The scientist's face twisted in a funny expression as Connor gazed at the little girl. Connor had been roped into playing a wizard on more than one occasion for the child's fantasies. Sir Connor the Inept, dressed in a black Dracula cloak from Halloweens past, was the clumsiest and funniest wizard ever found in London, while Sir Hilary of the Beck was the bravest knight of them all. Connor shook his head in response to the child's question, before turning to face the combined glare of Matt and Lester.

"We've got to know…" began Connor.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course she's not the same person," huffed Lester. "The name is probably just a coincidence…"

"I don't believe in coincidences anymore," blurted out Connor.

"Connor," said Jenny. The public relations specialist pointed at the child. "Maybe she was named for a long lost relative…"

"Or maybe there's no relation at all," interjected Jess. The field coordinator's fingers flew over the keyboard. "There's lots of people named Ambrose in the UK. There is a Wikipedia article which lists footballers and judges, even a fictional character from some old movie called Johnny English."

"Besides," reminded Lester. "Danny assured us that Cutter's wife died in the Pliocene. His exact words were deader than a dodo."

"And dodos came back," snapped Connor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt left the hub with little Helen in search of Emily. The man from the future found his soon to be wife in the greenhouse adjoining the menagerie. The good news that they finally had the necessary document to begin adoption proceedings had been overshadowed by the negative reaction to the child's birth name. Matt tried to explain his concerns to Emily as they followed Helen. The child skipped down the corridor towards the menagerie to see the dracorex eggs. Princess and Charming were due to be parents any day now.

"Matt," soothed Emily, "you're the one who is being ridiculous. Lester's right, of course we need more information."

"We know we love her," protested Matt, "we don't need to know anything more than that!"

Matt seldom spoke of his emotions. The Victorian woman's mouth curled up in a smirk at Matt's impassioned outburst. Emily linked her arm in his, leaned in close and whispered.

"To register Helen for school," said Emily, "we'll need to know Helen's medical records, vaccinations, that sort of thing."

"Well yeah," began Matt.

The man from the future reached to open the door. In the menagerie, Abby was already holding little Helen's hand, pointing to the rocking motion of the large purple spotted egg. Jack could be seen sweeping the mammoth's pen in the distance.

"Don't worry," soothed Emily. "You act like you think Helen is going to turn into a crazy middle-aged murderess before your very eyes."

"I'm not worried," protested Matt, but under Emily's gaze Matt looked down in embarrassment. "Okay, I am worried. What if she is Helen Cutter, and what if we're the reason she... she... she does what she does."

"All parents worry," reminded Emily.

"But I've never been a parent before," exclaimed Matt. "What if we do it wrong?"

"We just do the best we can," replied Emily. "Little girls take time to grow up, you know, and we're not going to let her become a murderess."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The bureaucrat turned to the scientist as Matt and Helen left the hub.

"Connor, what were you thinking?" asked Lester. "The child is going to be five in October. Helen Cutter was nearly forty."

"I'm thinking that time travel is real," countered Connor.

Lester inhaled sharply. The bureaucrat remembered a time when he had thought alien invasions were the worst possible thing that could happen. Lester had been trained to prepare for any eventuality.

"We have to make they are two separate people," continued Connor, "or at least protect little Helen, make sure that our little Helen never goes back in time."

The bureaucrat nodded slowly. Lester noted the possessive way Connor had referred to the child as our little Helen. Although Matt and Emily were planning on adopting the child, each member of the ARCs team had come to love the small girl.

"Jenny, pull the department of vital statistics records. Find out everything you can about both Helen's," ordered the bureaucrat. "Jess, pull the old personnel files. Find out everything you can about Helen Ambrose Cutter. I want the files on my desk by five o'clock."

Jenny and Jess exchanged a glance before looking back at Lester. The bureaucrat recognized the question in their eyes.

"Rest assured," answered Lester, "her majesty's government does not prosecute little girls for something that crazy relatives did once upon a time."

"And what are we going to do with this information?" asked Jess. "I mean if we find out… something… not that we're going to of course, but if we did?"

"We're going to keep little Helen with Matt and Emily of course," replied Lester. "It's where she belongs."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily and Helen had already left with Jenny to go home when Matt returned to the hub later that evening. Matt passed Becker and Jess in the corridor. The field coordinator and the soldier were hand in hand.

"Goodnight," said Jess. Becker placed his arm around the petite brunette's shoulder. The soldier nodded in agreement with Jess's next words. "Everything is going to be just fine. I'm sure of it."

Outside of Lester's office Jack sat waiting. Lester waved the team leader in. As Matt approached Lester's desk, the director pointed at several large manila files with faded ink on the labels and old date stamps.

"We live in the information age," sighed Lester, "it shouldn't be so hard to find out where one woman comes from."

Matt's lips curled up in a grin and the heavy weight he'd been feeling on his chest since Connor's outburst over Helen's last name seemed to disappear.

"So you didn't find anything," chuckled Matt.

"Oh no," responded Lester. The director tapped the topmost file. "We found just enough to make us realize how very little we know. Read for yourself."

Matt sat down in the brown upholstered chair and pulled the first slim report from the pile. Helen Elizabeth Ambrose, six pounds, eleven ounces had been born to Rupert and Elizabeth Ambrose on Halloween, nearly five years ago at Mercy Hospital. Mother's occupation, cook. Father's occupation… Matt looked up in surprise.

"Seriously," asked Matt, "swordmaker?"

"A card carrying member of the Society for Creative Anachronism," nodded Lester. "Of course since we haven't located any records of Rupert's birth, or his wife's for that matter, Connor is determined to think that they came to modern London from a medieval anomaly."

Matt snorted in derision and reached for the second, older, set of files. Not much was known about Helen Ambrose Cutter's early childhood, not even her middle name, if she had one. The young Helen Cutter had lived with her Aunt until she reached school age. The authorities took the child away from the Aunt as the woman had no visible means of support and no clear custody to the child. Young Helen Cutter was put in care. The Aunt tried repeatedly to get custody, but was refused and finally institutionalized when she attacked a constable with potatoes.

"Potatoes?" asked Matt.

"Ten pound bag of potatoes," explained Lester. "Caused quite a wallop… If the Aunt had only done it once, they might not have put her away, but… when it gets to be a habit."

Lester spread his hands as if to say serial potato walloping was beyond his control. Matt continued reading. Young Helen met Nicholas Cutter at university. The pair married in 1996, Helen Cutter disappeared in 1999.

"That's all?" asked Matt.

"We don't tend to publicize the mad woman trying to destroy humanity aspect," responded Lester in a dry tone.

"No, it's just, I think there would be more," said Matt, "it hardly seems like Helen Cutter had a life, or anyone that loved her."

"Her Aunt loved her," replied Lester. "Jess found some old notes from one of Stephen's reports. The Aunt used to send embroidered hankies to the Cutter's for gifts."

Lester stretched his arms overhead, the white cuffs of his button down shirt peeked through the end of his jacket sleeves.

"And presumably Cutter loved her," said Lester as he lowered his arms again. "Love is generally one of the criteria for getting married."

Matt held up the thin gray police report folder.

"It says here that Professor Nicholas Cutter was the primary suspect in Helen Cutter's disappearance," replied Matt.

"And exonerated," reminded Lester. "Police do tend to look at close relatives first when looking for suspects. Hmmm…. Wonder why?"

Matt didn't even try to guess. The man from the future was looking through the files on Helen Cutter.

"I didn't find Helen Cutter's birthday anywhere," muttered the team leader.

"October 31st," stated Lester.

Matt stopped shuffling the papers. He looked across the dark black walnut desk at Lester.

"Halloween?" asked Matt. "The same as my Helen's birthday? Are you saying… that they're the same person?"

"Coincidence, I'm sure," said Lester. He tapped on the last file folder. Danny's last report. "Helen Cutter is history. We might not know where the infernal woman came from, but we do know where she ended up."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse," replied Matt. "Whoever she was, she was someone's little girl."

"Matt, if you really need to talk to someone, the mad old Aunt is still alive," countered Lester. "She's living in a nursing home north of London. You can go talk to her if you want."

"Send Connor if he has any more questions about my little girl," said Matt, "but I don't need to talk to Helen Cutter's Aunt."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. Processional

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Processional

"_I don't need to talk to Helen Cutter's Aunt" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt went to Connor's lab early the next morning. The scientist looked up from the central processor and smiled a welcome, but the fingerless gloved hands kept moving over the keyboard as Connor continued inputting the commands needed to upload his data program.

"Did you read Lester's reports yesterday?" asked Matt abruptly.

"Yeah," Connor nodded.

"It doesn't matter if we can't figure out where Helen Cutter came from," declared Matt. "My Helen is not Helen Cutter."

"Of course not, she's a four year old," agreed Connor. Matt's next words startled the scientist.

I'm not going to let you do anything to harm little Helen," stated Matt. The man from the future glared at Connor. "Not even if you think it would undo everything Helen Cutter has done."

Connor quit typing. The scientist stared at the man from the future in shock.

"What? No! I don't want anyone or anything to harm little Helen," protested Connor. "And that's not how time travel works anyway… you can't change what's already happened."

"Of course you can change the past," argued Matt. "I came back and stopped the end of everything…"

The temporal scientist shook his head. Matt looked at the dark haired young man in confusion.

"Didn't we just save the world?" asked Matt. "What am I not understanding?"

Connor pointed to the monitor before him. Matt walked around Connor's desk to view the screen.

"Based on the data we retrieved during convergence," explained Connor. "I'm making an anomaly map of all the known anomalies."

The swirling colored lines on the tangled grid made Matt's eyes water. Connor rotated the image, showing a three dimensional view. To Matt's eyes, the screen looked like a starry night sky

"Interconnected natural anomalies spanning existence from bubbling lava in an Icelandic anomaly to the present," said Connor softly. "They're everywhere, lucky for us they don't usually all open at once."

Three black dots stood alone, not connected to the array of colorful lines. The scientist pointed to the first black dot.

"This is Philip's manmade anomaly to the future. Your world only later," stated Connor. The scientist pointed to the second black dot. "This is the racetrack anomaly. This also goes to the future you came from, but I'm thinking maybe earlier."

The scientist hesitated for a moment.

"Like maybe this is the anomaly you used to enter our world," said Connor in a rush.

Matt was surprised. The time traveler had only been a boy when he and Gideon entered this era. Matt had never told anyone how they had arrived.

"Yeah," agreed Matt. "So?"

Connor tapped the black dot on the monitor marking the anomaly.

"Philip's anomaly only connected to the prototype anomaly I made," explained Connor patiently. "And when we put the two together, they cancelled each other out."

The scientist looked at Matt expectantly. The man from the future continued to stare uncomprehendingly.

"You can't get there, from here," added Connor.

"Good," grunted Matt.

The scientist's slender finger moved to the second black dot.

"The racetrack anomaly was a naturally occurring anomaly," continued Connor. "At one time, the racetrack anomaly had at least two additional links, one to a military woman named Johnson's headquarters and another one to the cretaceous, but they're gone now."

Matt stared at the black dot. No lines connected the racetrack anomaly to any other anomaly.

"That's a good thing," said Matt. The team leader repeated Connor's earlier words. "You can't get there, from here. Right?"

Connor's eyes lit up and the scientist smiled.

"Yeah," Connor answered, "but that future still exists, you came from there."

Matt's eyes opened wide.

"Do you mean my time still exists?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, somewhere, or maybe somewhen is a better word," nodded Connor. "Or you wouldn't be here."

"So we didn't save the earth's future," groaned Matt.

"You saved this earth's future," insisted Connor. "Remember, when you told us about that other Matt? I told you that Cutter always thought there was only one timeline, but he was wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"We go forward in time, every day," explained Connor. "Changes to our reality, slowly, at a rate our minds can keep up with, we call it living."

Matt snorted. The man from the future didn't quite understand where the genius was going with this conversation. So life was time travel. So what?

"Going backwards in time," said Connor softly, "can create a different reality entirely. There are many different timelines… we know of at least one with Claudia Brown, and our own reality with Jenny Lewis."

"Lewis-Miller," reminded Matt. The two men chuckled together for a moment.

"And if a person goes backwards and forwards both," continued Connor waving his hand back and forth to demonstrate, then crossing his arms, "they might cross over into another reality."

"Like Cutter," mused Matt, "or that other version of me."

Connor nodded in agreement, glad that the team leader was finally understanding.

"But going back is not going to undo something that already happened here," said Connor, "Helen Cutter has already happened to this world. We can't undo that."

Matt leaned back against Connor's bookcase with a sigh.

"I was really worried you were going to say something weird like Helen was Helen Cutter and we had to stop Helen from going back in time," said Matt.

"Well yeah," replied Connor.

At Matt's sudden scowl, the temporal scientist tried to explain yet again.

"Not that Helen is Helen Cutter, at least I really hope not," said Connor, "but yeah, we need to keep little Helen in this time."

"You hope not?" asked Matt.

The scientist grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"I hope," added Connor, "the only thing you'll have to worry about are all the boys that are going to be chasing after her as she grows up."

Matt rolled his eyes. The team leader tried to turn the conversation back to work.

"Do I need to worry about anything else?" asked Matt. "Like that third black dot on your map?"

"The future walrus anomaly?" asked the scientist. Connor began babbling excitedly. "I'm not really sure. Cutter only speculated that it was a future creature… we really don't know, it could have been some creature lost to the fossil record… so much soft tissue… and it really doesn't seem connected to anything… and then of course there could be new anomalies that we haven't found yet…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

A week later, Jess opened the door of the dressing room just a smidgen to peek out. The chapel was filling quickly.

"Lester is coming this way," said Jess excitedly.

Connor ushered Lester's wife and children to sit next to Abby and Jack. Matt and his best man stood together at the front of the chapel. Jess swallowed at the sight of Becker. Becker's normal black attire was replaced by blue trousers and tunic coat adorned with multitudes of medals. The soldier even had a sword hanging near the red stripe at his side. The field coordinator's suddenly dry mouth opened and closed for a moment before she could continue speaking.

"Matt looks great," added Jess, deciding it wouldn't be polite to rave about the best man's attire. The team leader wore dark green bespoke suit with a red rose pinned to his lapel.

Emily tied the pale green ribbon on little Helen's dress into a fluffy bow. The four year old flower girl twirled happily in front of the mirror watching the full white skirt lift and swirl.

"Try to remember to _walk_ down the aisle," reminded Emily. The child looked up at Emily. Her bright brown eyes shone happily as little Helen nodded.

In the chapel, the music changed. Lester knocked lightly on the door the edge of the door. Jess backed up a step to let the ARC's director inside. The field coordinator was lovely in a pale green dress. The bodice of the sweetheart neckline was made of ruched chiffon, while the layered chiffon skirt fell to the middle of Jess's calf. A tiny silver belt at the waist matched Jess's silvery shoes.

"Emily, are you sure you really want to marry this man?" asked Lester. The bureaucrat's green eyes tried to look stern, but Lester's lips curled up in a grin. Emily wore a fitted white dress. The bodice glittered with dozens of tiny white seed pearls, while the skirt flared out and fell to the floor in soft folds.

"I do," replied Emily.

"It's time," squealed Jess as a fanfare sounded.

Jess opened the door wider. The brilliant young woman knelt down. At eye level with little Helen, Jess pointed at Connor waiting at the top of the aisle.

"Just like we practiced," reminded Jess. The field coordinator pressed a small bouquet of miniature white roses and yellow coreopsis into the child's hands. "I'll be right behind you, and then Emily and Lester too."

The child started towards Connor. By the time Jess stepped out of the dressing room carrying a bouquet of red chrysanthemums, yellow coreopsis, and white roses, little Helen was skipping. Connor knelt down and whispered to the child pointing towards Matt and Becker. Little Helen started sedately down the aisle, but by the time Jess reached Connor, the child was skipping happily again. And by the time Lester escorted Emily down the aisle, Helen was clinging to Matt's leg. The child held on tight throughout the entire ceremony, but no one minded at all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt and Emily stood by the door of the reception hall. The little round table for the bridal party was empty. Jess and Becker were on the dance floor. The couple swayed slowly in time to the music, oblivious to everyone else. Little Helen was sitting on Lester's left leg. The bureaucrat's right leg was occupied by his youngest child. The two girls were playing a hand clapping game.

"How long do you think before we can make our getaway?" asked Matt hopefully.

"Not long," chuckled Emily. "But first, I do have to toss my bouquet."

Matt looked at the fragrant cascade of flowers, red and white roses, chrysanthemums, coreopsis, baby's breath and sweet honeysuckle.

"Shame to throw that away," said Matt.

"It's for a good cause," smiled Emily.

The Victorian nodded towards their guests. Abby, Connor and Jack sat at the closest table with the Lester family. Abby's baby bump was noticeable now. Connor had his arm draped across the blonde's shoulder. Lester's boys were eagerly listening to Jack's loud talk about bike racing. The next tables were occupied by some of their friends from the ARC and Emily's friends from the library.

"There's only three single women," added Emily.

"Five if you count Helen and Lester's daughter," said Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Little Helen raced up the stairs to the flat she now called home carrying the big bouquet of flowers.

"Wait up," called Emily.

"I've got to go," called the child anxiously. "Hurry."

Matt and Emily started climbing faster, following the little girl. The groom bent down to pick up some scattered rose petals as they reached the landing. Emily continued forward taking the keys out of her small sequined bag.

"I really thought Jess was going to catch the flowers," said Matt. "You've got quite an arm on you."

"I wanted Jess to catch the bouquet," admitted Emily with a sigh.

The flowers had bounced off Jess's outstretched fingertips, landing in little Helen's lap. The newlyweds reached the front door. Helen had her legs crossed and was twisting and squirming.

"Jess may not need to catch a bouquet," chuckled Matt as Emily opened the door. Little Helen raced inside the flat. "Did you see Becker's face when Abby's brother asked to cut in?"

Emily smirked. The Victorian wondered if her husband realized that he had the same expression on his face when Jack had asked her to dance. Emily walked inside the flat, crossing the living area, to the antique rosewood chair that she preferred to sit in when sewing. Her embroidery basket sat on the floor beside the upholstered chair. Emily tugged on the brass pull chain on the swag lamp. The corner lit up. Emily glanced at Matt.

"Husband," said Emily as she reached behind the tufted balloon back chair, "I've got a wedding gift for you."

The Victorian watched as Matt slowly unwrapped the crisp, multi-colored striped paper. The gasp Matt gave as he looked at her creation brought a smile to her lips. Matt looked up at her.

"It's beautiful," praised Matt.

The embroidered Home Sweet Home wall hanging he held in his hands featured nearly every stitch imaginable. Emily had adorned the fabric with as many different flowers and leafy plants as she could fit in.

"I didn't get you anything," sighed Matt.

"Yes you did," replied Emily. The Victorian spread out her hands. "You've given me a home."

The look in Matt's eyes made Emily realize her husband had seen the grand Victorian town home that Emily and Henry Merchant had lived in once.

"A home that I want to live in," stated Emily firmly.

"You've made this place a home," whispered Matt huskily as he stepped forward and pressed his lips against hers. "And you and Helen have given me a family."

Little Helen came running into the room then.

"Ewww," exclaimed the child. "More kissing?"

The newlyweds broke apart with a chuckle. Matt held up the wall hanging for Helen to see. Then he pointed to the kitchen.

"Would you get me a nail?" asked Matt. "They're in the top kitchen drawer."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two weeks later, Matt and Emily both went to pick up Helen after infant school let out for the day. The teacher's administrative aide, Miss Sara Puess, was waiting.

"What exactly is the problem?" asked Matt.

"She's really quite bright," said the school official, "brilliant even. But we have rules."

The woman pointed to Helen's paper. A familiar brightly colored flower drawing was adorned with lettering. Matt's lips curled up with a grin. The letters were crooked, and the R was backwards, but otherwise Helen Anderson's name was legible.

"I'm sure we can work with her on the R," chuckled Matt.

"That's not her name," insisted the strict woman. Thin lips pursed in a tight little line. "She needs to write Helen Ambrose."

"Really?" asked Matt. The woman narrowed her eyes at him. Matt wondered if the woman had ever smiled.

"She won't even answer to the name Helen Ambrose," huffed the woman.

"The solicitor said the adoption paperwork should come through before Christmas," informed Emily.

"Then we can change her records," insisted the thin bony woman. "But for now she's still Helen Ambrose, not Helen Anderson."

"Really?" asked Matt again. The woman crossed her arms and nodded. Matt knelt in front of the little girl.

"Helen sweetie, just for school, just for a little while, until we get the papers all straight…," began Matt.

"Matt," objected Emily with a small frown. Matt leaned closer to little Helen.

"To make Miss Sourpuss happy," coaxed Matt, "will you answer to Helen Ambrose?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt stopped at the teacher's office, while Emily followed Helen outside. Miss Tuttlemyer was not nearly as inflexible as her aide.

"Have her write Helen," said the nursery teacher. "We won't worry about last names just yet."

Matt hurried outside to join his family. Little Helen had been upset about the name Ambrose, but she had agreed to Matt's request. The SUV was parked on the far side of the car park. It was the only vehicle in the vast array of parking spaces. Matt heard Emily calling Helen to slow down. The child turned her head and called back to Emily, without slowing down. Matt watched as a familiar spinning, glowing image open up on the pavement in front of his daughter. The child ran straight into the anomaly.

"Helen!" screamed Emily. The dark haired woman raced forward into the anomaly after the child she loved. Matt ran too.

"Emily!" called Matt. "Helen!"

The anomaly snapped shut before Matt, leaving him standing alone on the black asphalt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. In The Eleventh Hour

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

In The Eleventh Hour

"_I don't need to talk to Helen Cutter's Aunt" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt was still standing on the asphalt, staring at the place where the anomaly had been, when the ARC's vehicles pulled into the car park. The field team clambered out of the SUV. Connor held some sort of monitor. The device beeped loudly as the scientist walked forward. The tall security captain approached Matt. The team leader's jaw was clenched tightly and Matt stared vacantly at the asphalt.

"Matt," asked Becker, "what are you doing here?"

"Going crazy," answered Matt. The team leader lifted a shaky hand and pointed at the empty space in front of him. "Emily and Helen… they went through an anomaly."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess left her work station to stand next to Becker. The petite brunette slipped her arm around the soldier's waist. Becker instinctively raised his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her close. The pair could see Matt and Connor talking with Lester inside the bureaucrat's office.

"How can you not know where they went?" demanded the team leader.

"We don't know yet," clarified the dark haired scientist. "No one was there with a dating calculator when the anomaly opened. It seems as if the anomaly is new, it's not on my map."

The sound of boots clicking quickly on the tile corridor, caused Jess to turn her head. Abby hurried into the hub, an anxious frown on her pretty face. The blonde stopped beside Jess and Becker.

"I just heard," said the blonde. "Is it true? Did Emily and little Helen…"

"The first anomaly to open in weeks," answered Jess with a nod, "and it blinked in and out of existence so fast…"

"Sssh," hissed Becker.

The two women turned to face Lester's office. The murmur of Lester's quiet voice was hard to hear, but it was obvious the director's hands raised in a placating gesture didn't have the desired effect. Matt slammed his hands down on Lester's desk.

"We've got to find them," shouted Matt.

Lester looked through the glass wall of his office and nodded. Beside Jess, Becker shifted. The soldier released his grip on Jess.

"I'll be back later to drive you home," said Becker. The soldier hesitated a moment, then leaned down and kissed the field coordinator right on the lips in full view of anyone that happened to look. He whispered in Jess's ear, "Don't go anywhere without me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker walked with Matt up to his flat. The team leader inserted the key in his lock.

"You don't have to stay," said Matt. "I'm a grown man, I don't need babysitting."

"It's not babysitting," protested the black clad soldier. Becker remembered when Matt had been there for him. The soldier wanted to help, but didn't quite know how. "If you need something, if I can help… in any way."

"Right now," growled Matt, "I just need to be alone."

The man from the future stepped inside his flat, and slammed the door behind him, shutting his friend out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside the empty flat, Matt took off his jacket. But when the man from the future turned to hang it on the coat rack by the door, he saw Emily's wedding gift hanging on the far wall. The embroidered Home Sweet Home seemed to mock him. Without Emily and Helen, the flat was just walls separating the furniture from the elements outside.

"Augh!"

Matt flung his jacket at the taunting embroidery. The jacket fell to the floor below. For a moment, the hanging shook under the force impact. Then Home Sweet Home slipped. The hanging landed atop Matt's jacket, while the tiny nail bounced across the floor and landed near Emily's embroidery basket.

"Oooh," moaned Matt.

The team leader clasped his hands to his forehead, staring at the mess he'd made. Tears filled his eyes. Matt crossed the room and knelt to pick up Emily's wedding gift. The distraught man reached for the tiny nail, but missed. The nail rolled further stopped only by Emily's basket. Matt looked at the embroidered handkerchiefs spilling over the sides of the basket. Emily had mentioned she was making Christmas gifts, but Matt hadn't looked at them before. Now, Matt pulled the monogrammed handkerchiefs out of Emily's basket one by one. A rainbow of brightly colored flowers surrounded the initials JMP. Little green lizards scampered across the fabric initialed ASMT. The remaining hankies were unfinished. Only black stitching showed on initials JPL, JLM, CAT and HJB. What was it Lester had said about Helen Cutter's Aunt? Matt stared at the handkerchiefs in horror, gradually becoming aware of the sound of shouts and pounding on his door.

"Matt! Matt!" called Becker. "Are you all right?"

Matt wiped his hand across his eyes before answering.

"Yeah mate," answered Matt. "But I need you to do me a favor…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thanks Jess," replied Becker.

The soldier shifted the SUV into gear. Becker looked across the seat at Matt. The team leader had been very quiet since asking the soldier to take him to the nursing home where Helen Cutter's Aunt lived.

"We should be there in about half an hour," said Becker. "Connor and Abby are already there."

"What?" asked Matt.

"Jess said they left the ARC right after you and I did," explained Matt. "Connor was babbling about needing to rule out impossibilities… or something like that."

"Hurry," replied Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We're looking for some friends of ours," explained Becker to the nurse's aide. "Connor and Abby Temple… they're here to visit a resident."

"Oh yes, they were just here," smiled the young woman, "room 4377, but you'll have to sign in."

"Sign us in," ordered Matt. The team leader hurried to the elevators without another word. Matt didn't see Becker's shocked face as the soldier leaned down to sign the visitor's registry.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The elevator opened onto the fourth floor with a ding. Matt stepped out. The smell of antiseptic assaulted his nostrils. A woman looked up from the circular desk before him. Corridors extended behind her and to either side.

"You're on the fourth floor," explained the friendly nurse at the central desk. She pointed to the left. "Corridor three, room 77 is next to the last on the left."

As Matt approached the room, the door opened. Abby stepped out, followed by Connor. Tears spilled down from Abby's bright blue eyes.

"Matt," gasped Abby. The blonde shook her head. "You don't want to go in there."

"Do you remember when you showed me that newspaper clipping?" asked Matt. "You told me you thought I should know what happened to Emily."

"I thought you would want to know that Emily disappeared from Victorian London," replied Abby. Her lips trembled. "I thought that it meant you were supposed to rescue her, you were supposed to be together…"

Matt blinked in surprise. He remembered a clipping that said Emily's first husband had her committed to Bedlam. In all the rush to save the world, Matt and Abby had never had a chance to talk about that old newspaper article again. Had his world changed once before?

"Abby, he needs to know," interrupted Connor's soft voice.

Matt looked at his friend. The dark brown eyes looked so sad, that Matt knew what he would find on the other side of the door. Matt swallowed. He walked past Abby and Connor and pushed open the door. A young nurse stood beside a bed taking the pulse of an elderly woman.

"You have another visitor Miss Emily," said the cheerful nurse.

The woman on the bed, was old, wrinkled beyond belief. She lifted reddened, rheumy eyes to gaze at Matt. Matt would recognize those eyes anywhere, any time. And the old woman recognized him too. Her face lit up with a tremulous smile. Even more wrinkles showed on her face.

"Matt," greeted Emily.

"I'll just leave you two," said the nurse as she pushed past Matt. "Visiting hours ends at five."

Matt stepped forward. The frail woman on the bed before him looked so happy. She raised a trembling, spotted hand towards him. Matt gently reached for her hand.

"Emily," responded Matt.

"Matt, you came finally," quavered Emily, "I never gave up hope, but, Matt… they took Helen away from me… Matt I lost our little girl…"

Tears began rolling down Emily's face. They matched the tears rolling down Matt's face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker was waiting in the corridor when the young nurse finally shooed Matt from Emily's room.

"The staff won't release Emily," said Matt abruptly. "She has a heart condition. They say… they say…"

The strong soldier clasped his arms around his friend and held Matt close. The man from the future's shoulders shook.

"We were supposed to grow old together," sobbed Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

For three weeks Matt visited Emily in the nursing home every day. The elderly woman's bare room was soon filled with flowers, plants and books. The team leader made sure to bring her favorite tea and even sneaked in some honey for her. If the nursing staff was confused by the younger man's attention to the elderly woman, they didn't say anything. On the last Thursday of the month, Matt was allowed to wheel Emily outside to the gardens.

"We always were a time crossed pair," said Emily as he stopped the wheel chair before a late blooming rosebush. "Me from the Victorian era and you from whenever it will be."

"Or whenever it won't be," chuckled Matt. He spread a blanket on the ground beside Emily's chair. He moved carefully to lift Emily from the chair and place her gently on the blanket. She reached her long fingers out to touch the grass.

"Mmm," sighed Emily. "I'm so glad to be outside, so glad to be back with you."

Matt wrapped a shawl around her frail shoulders and sat down beside her. Emily leaned back against Matt.

"So glad to be back with you," whispered Emily once more.

The nursing staff found Matt holding Emily's unmoving body some hours later.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Monday morning Matt stalked into the ARC. Jess looked up from the hub. A bright golden ring flashed as it caught the light from the monitor.

"Sorry I missed your wedding," said Matt.

"No, no apologies necessary," replied Jess. "You've had… you've had… Hil and I didn't really give anyone much notice."

Matt held the potted plant out before him.

"Citrus hystrix," explained Matt. "Khaffir lime, you can use the leaves in cooking."

"Ooh," replied Jess with a smile, "thank you."

Matt looked around the hub. Lester was in his office, talking on the phone. The little desk that Helen used to draw at was gone. Jack's chair now sat closer to Lester's office door. Jack still roomed with Lester. Matt remembered his boss saying the boy was giving him practice on raising teenagers.

"Where's Connor?" asked Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt opened the door to Connor's lab. The scientist looked up at his friend.

"I'm so sorry Matt," began Connor. Matt waved his hand, stopping Connor's words.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," replied Matt. "But I need your help."

"Anything," said Connor.

"Emily didn't exactly remember the date and place she and Helen arrived in the seventies," said Matt, "but she remembered the date she tried to register Helen for school."

Connor nodded, listening quietly.

"She old me that she signed the school registry as Emily Anderson, but Helen told the teacher her name was Helen Ambrose," explained Matt. "That's when Helen was taken from Emily. They thought Emily kidnapped Helen. Emily never tried to get back here, she wouldn't leave Helen in the seventies by herself."

"I don't think Emily could have come back from the seventies," responded Connor.

"What?" asked Matt.

Connor pointed to his computer.

"Anomalies come and go in cycles," explained Connor. "You said Emily and Helen arrived in London 1977, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" asked Matt.

"The next anomaly on my map," answered Connor, "doesn't appear until 1995. That Tudor house in London with the gremlin creature, remember, the one where Danny's brother disappeared."

Matt nodded his head.

"That anomaly just goes to Malta, 1919," explained Connor. "Of course there is an anomaly junction in Malta, but I haven't mapped all of that yet."

Connor continued to point at brightly colored dots on his map.

"And then 1999, the Forest of Dean," said Connor, "followed by 2003, near Blue Sky Park where the smilodon arrived, 2006 down by the harbor where the kaprosuchus arrived, and then things really started heating up."

"Connor," interrupted Matt, "I just need to be at that school before Helen is taken away from Emily."

"What?" asked the scientist.

"We changed the world once," replied Matt. "We can do it again."

Matt watched Connor's eyes. He knew the moment when Connor realized what Matt was asking. The scientist tapped his monitor once more.

"July 1973, during a Kinks concert at White City Stadium," answered Connor. "But you won't be able to get back here, not to this when."

Matt smiled. His mission here was over. This world was safe, at least for now. But Matt needed to go back. He needed to save another world, a world where a little girl called Helen Ambrose never would become Helen Cutter.

"How do I get there?" asked Matt. "I have to go back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	13. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Home Sweet Home

"_I have to go back."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt tucked the identity papers Lester had given him inside his checkered jacket. The documents were right next to a precious piece of embroidered fabric. Connor held out a small blue device about the size of a cell phone.

"It's solar powered," explained the dark haired scientist. Connor pointed to the side of the device. "Press here, and it will track anomalies based on the alignment of the magnetic poles. As long as you're on planet Earth, it should function."

"Not much chance of me leaving the planet now Connor," replied Matt. "Is there?"

The scientist quirked one eyebrow up.

"Just don't go near the anomaly junction at Malta," replied Connor. "I haven't been able to pinpoint where those anomalies lead to… yet."

Matt chuckled. He looked around at his friends gathered near. Jess was sniffling. The field coordinator leaned against her husband. Becker held a rucksack out towards him. Matt's arm dropped as he took the weight of the bag.

"EMDs, a recharger if you find an electric outlet, a revolver, extra ammunition, water purification tablets," explained the soldier, "and energy bars."

"Not those awful energy bars," exclaimed Abby. The hugely pregnant blonde was sniffling and her mascara was running. She stepped closer to Connor leaning into his embrace.

Jenny stepped forward. The public relations expert gazed critically at Matt's attire. She reached out to adjust the lapels of his orange, green and brown checkered jacket smoothing them over his white turtleneck.

"You certainly look ready for the seventies," said Jenny. A crooked smile accompanied her next words. "Danny once told me he thought we might all have lived other lives, but I dare say he didn't have this in mind."

The blue device started beeping. The glowing spinning anomaly in the Forest of Dean opened. Matt looked at his friends once more. Goodbyes and hugs had already been exchanged. There was only one thing left to do. Matt strode forward. He stopped to adjust the tight flared pants.

"Matt," said Connor, "If you don't go now, it will be six years before the next anomaly pattern to take you back to the seventies."

"How did anyone ever walk in these things?" complained Matt as he started towards the anomaly again. "Who invented bell bottom trousers?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the Permian, Matt glanced at the tiny list. Only three more anomalies to get to the White City Stadium in July 1973. Three days walking through the Permian took Matt to the base of a mountain. The spinning glowing anomaly to the Jurassic opened right on schedule.

"Connor," smiled Matt. "You are a genius."

Matt got used to bell bottoms soon enough. He hurried a short distance through the Jurassic to the next anomaly. According to Connor's notations, the windswept bluff overlooking the ocean was someplace in Ireland. On the second day waiting on the bluff, Matt watched as three longboats approached from the north. Matt was thankful that the marauders didn't make landfall. A week later, another anomaly opened close to the trees along the bluff. Matt stepped through that anomaly to find himself backstage at White City Stadium. A bleary eyed musician took one look at Matt and the glowing anomaly behind him and backed out onto the stage swearing every step of the way. The musician's meltdown gave the time traveler an opportunity to leave the stadium unobserved.

"Hmmph," murmured Matt. "I didn't think I looked that bad."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The identity papers Lester had provided allowed Matt to find a job in London. Unlike his previous fabricated identity, Matt decided this time to follow his passion. Central Metropolitan University hired the botany professor that fall. Four years later, Professor Anderson didn't show up for work. He had a prior commitment. Matt arrived at the infant school early on Monday morning. Matt recognized the younger version of an intractable administrative aide as she approached him.

"You can't wait on the steps," hissed the disagreeable Miss Sara Peuss. "Rules."

Matt shook his head. Some people never change. The time traveler walked to the edge of the street and leaned against an ancient oak tree. Matt watched people coming and going, registering their children for school. A slightly bedraggled Emily and Helen approached the school about an hour later. Emily was carrying a large shopping bag and holding little Helen's hand. Matt stepped from beneath the tree.

"Matt," exclaimed Emily when she saw him.

Little Helen looked up from the pavement. She jerked loose from Emily's grasp and ran towards him, followed by Emily. Matt knelt down and picked the child up. He pressed a kiss to Helen's forehead before he rose to stand. Emily reached him then. Matt grasped Emily around the waist. He pressed his lips firmly against her trembling lips and pulled her even closer towards him. There was a tangle of arms and kisses all around.

"How did you ever find us?" asked Emily. "We've been here six days and I haven't seen any signs of a gateway."

"Six days?" repeated Matt in surprise.

The man from the future traced his fingertips gently down the side of Emily's face. The older Emily from the nursing home had been beaten down by life. The woman had a damaged heart and a failing memory. The other Emily hadn't been able to tell Matt when exactly she had arrived in 1977 London, but had talked about camping outside for several weeks during the summer before school started.

"Has it really only been six days?" asked Matt.

Emily reached out to touch the creases at the corners of his eyes. Lines that hadn't been on his face when she had last seen him. She cupped the side of his face with her hand. Matt leaned eagerly into her touch.

"How long has it been for you?" whispered Emily softly.

"Four years, eight months and eleven days," answered Matt. His voice quavered as he said the words. The unspoken words… it's been too long, far too long… hung between the pair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The cranky voice of the administrative aide complaining about public displays of affection startled both Matt and Emily. Emily stepped back from her husband. The Victorian frowned at the sourpuss.

"Matt," said Emily with a sniff of disdain, "We should be going. I don't think this is the right school for Helen."

"You're right," said Matt. "Let's go, our daughter deserves a school with…"

"Daughter?" asked little Helen.

The child squirmed in his arms. Emily watched as Matt set the child's feet back on the ground. Her husband knelt in front of the brown haired little girl and reached inside his jacket. Matt withdrew a heavy sheaf of papers. Carefully unfolding the birth certificate and adoption papers modified by Lester's connection at the ministry to fit this time period, Matt pointed to the child's name.

"Helen Anderson," sounded out the child. Her big brown eyes looked at Matt seriously. "Does that mean I can call you Daddy now?"

Emily's eyes blinked. In the twenty-first century, Matt and Emily had never talked about what little Helen should them. Helen had always called them by their first names. Matt hadn't thought it strange, he had always called his own father Gideon, but Emily had wondered.

"Helen," replied Matt, a catch in his throat, "I'd like that very much."

As Matt hugged the child, little Helen looked up at Emily.

"And I can call you Mummy?" asked Helen.

"Yes, of course Helen," exclaimed Emily happily. As long as you just call me, thought Emily. The Victorian knelt to hug Matt and little Helen. This time, no one even heard the obnoxious aide complaining about public displays of affection.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt held hands tightly with Emily and Helen as they walked to the car park. It was only when he needed to unlock the car door, that Matt released Emily's hand. He opened the front door for his wife.

"You've got an automobile?" asked Emily. The Victorian looked surprised. "How long have you been in this time period Matt?"

"Most of the time we've been apart," answered Matt. "I've been in this time waiting for you and Helen to arrive."

The botanist opened the rear door of the vehicle. In the middle of the back seat was a raised pile of blankets. Custom seat belts had been added to the car for the child. He turned to Helen and gestured for her to climb inside.

"Sorry, sweetie," said Matt as he buckled Helen into the improvised booster seat, "There aren't too many choices for children's car seats."

"Matt," asked Emily, "how long are we planning on staying here?"

The man from the future looked up at Emily. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"There won't be any anomalies for a while," answered Matt. "It will be nearly twenty years before the next anomaly and around thirty years before the ARC is even thought of."

Emily sagged back against the open front door.

"We're stuck here?" asked Emily. "We can't go home?"

Matt stood up and stepped closer to Emily. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the warmth of his embrace.

"As long as we're together," whispered Matt, "we're home."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt pulled into the drive way of 634 Pleasant Grove Avenue a short time later. A gravel walkway lined with asters led to a sprawling green Victorian house. The wide front porch curved around the corner turret and disappeared behind the far side of the home. It was as unlike the modern rooftop flat Emily had once called home as it could possibly be.

"You live here?" asked Emily.

"This place is within walking distance of a school for Helen and Central Metropolitan University," answered Matt.

Emily nodded in understanding. Matt had explained he was a professor of botany at CMU. Clambering out of the back seat, little Helen raced to the front porch, while Matt and Emily followed at a slower pace. At the front door, Matt inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob.

"But if you don't like the house we can always find another place," said Matt.

The front door swung open. Helen skipped into the living area, the child stopped to twirl around looking up at the high ceilings. Emily looked through the open door to see a familiar wall hanging. Home Sweet Home.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt followed his wife and daughter into the sparsely furnished home. The living area and a formal dining room were in the front of the home. To the rear was a long narrow room with French doors facing the garden. Aloes, a miniature orange tree, orchids, a rubber tree plant that tilted dangerously to side and more filled the well lit room.

"I'm hungry," announced little Helen as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm sure we can find you something to eat," chuckled Emily. "Go wash your hands."

"The bathroom is upstairs Helen," directed Matt, "next to your bedroom."

The little girl raced off as the Victorian woman placed her large shopping bag on the kitchen counter. The bag toppled over sideways, potatoes bouncing across the counter and on to the floor.

"Potatoes?" asked Matt. He bent to pick up the vegetables on the floor. Emily nodded.

"The grocer was throwing them out," explained Emily. "I couldn't just let them go to waste… they could be dinner."

Matt tried not to think about what Emily and Helen had been eating or where they had been sleeping for the past several days.

"And they come in handy if you have to throw them at someone too," said Matt.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Matt," said Emily, "a person would have to be pretty desperate to start throwing potatoes around."

Matt dropped the potatoes he held.

"Emily, if you every need someone to throw potatoes for you," said Matt in a strangled tone of voice, "I'm your man."

"Well, you've got the last part right at least," chuckled Emily.

She looked at Matt, realizing his sudden distress. The dark haired woman moved closer to him. Emily wrapped her arm around him. Matt's body was trembling

"Matt, what's wrong?" asked Emily. "What happened to you?"

"You and Helen disappeared," reminded Matt. His face twisted in pain at the memory. "And so I had to… had to… go see Helen Cutter's Aunt… to make sure she wasn't you… but she was you."

"What?" Emily's head jerked back so she could stare into his face. "What are you talking about?"

Matt stammered and tried to explain. The elderly Miss Emily… the nursing home… the potatoes… the woman's heart condition… that last day together… in the peaceful garden…

"I held you in my arms," said Matt. "I watched you die."

"No!" declared Emily. "I'm right here. I'm alive. That woman wasn't me!"

Matt sucked in a shaky breath.

"She's someone who I might have been," continued Emily, "if time's had been different. But this time…"

Emily tapped him on the chest.

"This time," said Emily, "you came back too. You're here with Helen and me… and that makes all the difference."

Matt remembered the other version of himself. That other Matt, with his haunted eyes, haggard face and cryptic demand… _you have to go back._ Was this what that other Matt had meant? But Matt quit worrying about the future… he had his hands full with the present. Emily pressed her lips to his, wrapping her hands around his head, she parted her lips and breathed into his open mouth… _I love you… and this is what matters... right here... right now._

"Eww!" said Helen when she returned to the kitchen, "Kissing again?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Much later, after lunch and school registration, dinner and bath time, bed time stories and tucking Helen in with a pink teddy bear, a purple dragon and one befeathered princess doll that the child insisted was a fairy, Matt found himself holding Emily in his arms again.

"Two weeks overdue," whispered Emily. "I can't believe that Abby still hadn't had the baby before you left."

The big double bed creaked as the Victorian woman squirmed closer.

"And how could Jess and Becker just up and run off to the registry office to get married," continued Emily. "I was looking forward to helping plan Jess's wedding."

"I think they just wanted to get married," answered Matt.

Emily propped herself up on one elbow and looked into Matt's eyes.

"Are we ever going to see our friends again?" asked Emily.

"We could go see Lester and meet Cutter," answered Matt, "they're little boys right now… and we could meet Stephen, he's a baby, but the rest of them haven't even been born yet."

"That's just weird," said Emily. Her bottom lip pursed in thought for a moment. "We'll have to watch out for them."

"I was planning on it," agreed Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	14. Taking Care of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Taking Care of Tomorrow

"_I was planning on it."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily soon found work at the nearby library, but she had to take a leave of absence the following year. Emily's initial draft of _The Faeries Guide to Begonias_ had already been accepted by the publishers before the triplets arrived. The terrible trio, as little Helen would fondly call her siblings because they were terribly terrific, demanded more attention than books. The book, part planting guide, part fondly remembered stories, was dedicated to "my dear friend Jessica Parker."

"There's a botanist somewhere who's not going to write the _Illustrated Guide to Begonias_ now," worried Matt. "I just can't remember the author's name."

"Quit worrying," soothed Emily. "He or she will write something else, maybe about petunias or sweet peas. This book had to be written. It's Helen's favorite bedtime story."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Years passed. All too soon, little Sage, Fern and Alder joined their sister to school. The next year, however, there was a small change.

"What do you mean?" asked Sage as she reached for the buttered toast.

"Why aren't we going to school together?" wailed Fern. "I want Helen to walk me to my classroom."

"Eat your breakfast and stop whining," said Matt as he spread jam across his toast.

"Why does Helen have to go to a different school?" demanded Alder. The only boy in the family crossed his arms over his chest. "We're supposed to stay together."

"Helen's older, she's going to secondary school love," answered Emily. "Don't worry, you'll soon follow."

"But by then I'll be gone to uni," teased Helen.

Matt and Emily exchanged a glance while the terrible trio pouted at that news. Emily reached across the table and patted Matt's hand encouragingly. The couple had often talked of the day their oldest child would leave home.

"Central Metropolitan University will be glad to have you," replied Matt.

"Oh Daddy, no," said little Helen. The silver shining braces on her teeth glinted in the dining room light. "I'm thinking of Glyndwr University or the University of Aberdeen."

"Wales? Scotland?" exclaimed Emily in surprise. "They're so far away."

"CMU has a better paleontology program," reminded Matt. And thought the time traveler, I can keep an eye out for that Nick Cutter person.

"Daddy, dinosaurs are for fun," said his bubbly oldest child, "but I want to study botany."

"Really?" asked Matt in surprise. "You'll probably change your mind a half a dozen times before uni."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

But Helen Anderson didn't change her mind as she grew from a precocious child into a brilliant, beautiful young woman. A few years later, Matt toured several institutions of higher learning with his daughter. In Cambridge, while Helen toured the Plant Sciences Department, the time traveler met a sarcastic young political science grad student in the university cafeteria.

"Excuse me?" asked the young James Lester. "What did you just say?"

Matt repeated the code word that the man's older counterpart had told him would ensure Lester listened to anything Matt might say.

"Put watch out for dinosaurs on your to do list," said Matt. "Before preparing for alien invasion."

"Really?" sniffed Lester. The bureaucrat to be adjusted his necktie. "And you know this how?"

Matt's lips curled up in a grin at the familiar gesture. The slender man standing before Matt might be twenty years younger, but he was still Lester.

"I could tell you I was from the future," chuckled Matt, "but then you'd think I was clinically mad."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

A full scholarship to Glyndwr University sent Helen far from home. Matt continued to teach at CMU, and continued to look for Nick Cutter.

"I've seen pictures of the professor," complained Matt, "but I've never seen him as a young man. The registrar says we don't have any student's by that name."

"Good," declared Emily. "As long as Cutter doesn't show up at Glyndwr University, I don't care where he is."

"I'd rather have him where I can keep an eye on him," muttered Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two years later, Matt filled in for a junior professor out sick with the flu. Matt seldom taught the introductory Botany 101 class. When class ended, Professor Anderson called a pretty freshman to stay after.

"Sorry, but you look like a friend of mine." replied Matt. "Are you any relation to Jenny Lewis?"

"Never heard of anyone by that name," replied the tawny haired co-ed. "My name is Claudia Brown, I'm majoring in public administration."

"Really?" said the botany professor in surprise. Matt gathered his text books together and rose from his desk. "So what are you doing in a botany class?"

"I'm minoring in botany," answered Miss Brown. She followed Matt out of the class room. "Professor Anderson, sir?"

Matt turned to look at the young woman. The facial features were the same as the Jenny Lewis-Miller that Matt had once known, but the hair color was different. And this woman exuded an air of innocence that the sophisticated Jenny had carefully kept hidden.

"Yes Miss Brown?" responded Matt.

"Is it true?" asked Claudia. "Are you really _the_ Emily Anderson's husband?"

Matt's eyebrows went up at that question. He knew Emily had a loyal following of readers to her continuing _Faerie Guide_ series. Claudia was about the same age as his oldest daughter. Had Claudia grown up with _The Faeries Guide to Begonias_ as a bedtime story too?

"Yes," said Matt with a chuckle. They stepped outside into the rainy afternoon drizzle. "And if you'd like to meet Emily, stick around. She will be picking me up any minute now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt and Claudia were both soaked by the time Emily arrived with the terrible trio in the back of the family mini-van.

"Traffic was just awful," apologized Emily. The Victorian woman looked at the young student standing beside her husband. "Jenny?"

"No," replied the tawny haired woman. "My name's Claudia, Claudia Brown."

"Would you care to join us for tea?" asked Emily hopefully.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't until Helen's senior year at Glyndwr, and Claudia's sophomore year at CMU, that Matt located Nicholas Cutter, a transfer student from Glasgow.

"Nicholas Cutter seems exceptionally promising," explained one of Matt's colleagues in the paleontology department at the faculty meet and greet. The elderly gentleman pointed toward the scruffy looking student. Cutter was stuffing his mouth with finger sandwiches. "We're lucky to get him in our grad program."

"Just so long as he stays away from my daughter," replied Matt with a small frown.

The laughter of his colleagues and murmurs about overprotective fathers didn't make Matt feel any better, but the excited phone call he got from Helen a few weeks later did.

"Daddy, I've been offered a position in the graduate program at University of Aberdeen," called Helen. "I'm sorry, I know you and Mum wanted me to come back to London, but…"

"It's a great opportunity," answered Matt. "Don't worry, I'll smooth it over with Emily. Just be sure to come home first, we miss you."

"Of course I'll be home before moving to Aberdeen," replied Helen. "I've promised Sage and Fern that I would help them find dresses for the end of year dance… and Alder asked me to help him practice some new dance steps…"

Matt smiled as he listened to the gush of warm words bubbling over the phone. Little Helen had grown up, but she was still his little girl.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eighteen months later, Matt made two important phone calls. The first call was to the police department. Officer Danny Quinn was very annoyed to find his young brother and some of Patrick's friends trespassing on the grounds of a vacant Tudor home.

"Are you going to arrest us?" asked Patrick.

"Worse," snarled Danny in his most ferocious copper mode, "I'm taking you home to Mum."

The tall red haired copper grabbed his little brother by the ear and shooed the other boys into his waiting police cruiser. They didn't notice two men lurking beneath the trees.

"We've been waiting since three o'clock," complained Lester.

"I told you I didn't know exactly when the anomaly would open," replied Matt. The blue device that Connor had made, or would make, some when, started beeping. Matt pointed. "Look."

Lester sniffed disdainfully. Lights flickered inside the home.

"Really?" asked the junior government official. "Is that all? A bunch of blinking lights?"

"According to the utility company," replied Matt, "the electricity has been turned off for three months."

Matt gazed at the blue device in his hands. The anomaly map indicated the longitude and latitude for a deserted part of coastal Malta. The chronometer kept flickering 1919, 1920, 1919. Connor had told Matt this anomaly led to a dangerous anomaly junction.

"Write these numbers down," ordered Matt. "And then see what the folks in the ministry office can find out for those coordinates during the years of 1919 and 1920."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dad," said Matt's son, "you've got a phone call. Some guy named Lester."

Matt chuckled as he walked through the French doors from the garden into the narrow room filled with plants. It had been less than twenty-four hours since he had given Lester the anomaly coordinates. The botany professor took the phone Alder held out towards him. Matt listened to Lester's stammered words.

"The minister is… um… uh… concerned," said Lester, "but not alarmed. They don't know how you found out about the incidents in Malta, but it's all covered by the official secrets act. Old history. As long as you don't talk about it, the government won't press charges."

Matt snorted as the junior bureaucrat spewed official government policy.

"I'm trying to help you prepare," reminded Matt.

Lester's drivel stopped abruptly.

"I've checked. No one knows how you got that code word," hissed Lester. "For all I know you could be an enemy agent of some sort..."

"An enemy agent wouldn't introduce you to your wife," interrupted Matt. "Or do you think she's an enemy agent too?"

"No!" spluttered Lester. "Of course not. Don't go putting words in my mouth."

"Then listen," sighed Matt. "We need to be ready. The next anomaly opening is June, 1999, in the Forest of Dean."

"More blinking lights," snarked Lester.

"You should bring back up," said Matt.

The time traveler entered the living area to place the phone back on its charger. Emily was staring at an old book on the desk in front of her.

"Matt," said Emily, "would you come look at this please?"

"What is it?" asked Matt as he walked towards his wife.

"Old newspaper clippings from the library archives," replied Emily, "but I think it might be the other Matt... you know, the one who told you to go back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	15. Other Lives

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Other Lives

"…_the one who told you to go back."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt glanced over his shoulder. Alder, Fern and Sage were at the table in the next room, doing homework. Although Helen had talked frequently of their friends from the ARC before the triplets were born, their oldest daughter seemed to have forgotten all about anomalies as time had passed. Settling into their new lives, the couple hadn't told their youngest children about their travels through time.

"What have you got there Emily?' asked Matt.

"I've been doing some historical research," answered Emily, "trying to find out what happened to my little sister."

Matt leaned over Emily's shoulder. The large red leather bound book from the library archive held a number of old newspaper clippings. In three inch type, a lurid headline declared BEDLAM INMATE KIDNAPPED. The Victorian woman tapped her finger on the article below the headline.

"Instead," said Emily, "I found this."

The small type was difficult to read. Matt leaned closer resting his chin on Emily's shoulder. His eyebrows went up. Police were seeking a man claiming to be a Dr. Matthew Anderson, lately of Dublin, in connection with the kidnapping of Lady Emily Merchant.

"But you were never locked up in Bedlam!" exclaimed Matt.

"No," agreed Emily, "but apparently there is a least one timeline where Henry was able to get me committed. Thank goodness the other Matt came and helped the other me escape."

"Do you know how that sounds?" asked Matt. His chuckle set Emily's curls bouncing.

"Like maybe I ought to be locked up in a padded cell all by myself," responded Emily in a low tone.

"Not by yourself, I'd be right there with you," whispered Matt into her ear. "I can't imagine any timeline, where we wouldn't be together."

His wife turned her head just a smidgen. Emily gazed into his eyes, and then pressed her lips against his. The time crossed couple didn't even hear the moans of their three teenagers.

"They're kissing again!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nearly a year later, Professor Matthew Anderson left his office at CMU to go over to the paleontology department. Matt had been keeping an eye on the young Scot. Nick had a good brain. The evolutionary biologist was focused on his work, dedicated, a good scientist. As long as Nick wasn't involved with Helen, Matt had no issues with the grad student. Over time, Matt had found himself feeling a grudging sense of respect for the blonde haired scientist. Respect had turned to friendship. When the university had decided to expand their science department, the botanist had written a recommendation for the younger man.

"Nick, I just heard your good news," said Matt as he entered the junior professor's office. "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

Matt stopped abruptly. The botanist wasn't expecting to find Nick kissing a young woman in his lab. The couple broke apart. Matt recognized the tawny haired woman. Nick and Claudia blushed as Matt stared.

"Actually," said the Scot with a grin, "I have even more good news. Matt, I believe you already know my fiancée, Claudia Brown."

A ring sparkled on Claudia's hand. The young woman's happy smile brought an answering smile to Matt's face.

"Claudia is a former student of mine, and a friend of the family," responded Matt in surprise. "I didn't know you two even knew each other."

"We actually met ages ago," said Claudia, "but Nick wouldn't go out with me for the longest time."

"I thought she was your daughter," explained Nick Cutter. "I'd heard you didn't like grad students dating your daughter."

"I don't like grad students dating my students either," said Matt in a wry tone. The botany professor turned to Claudia. Over the years, the younger woman had become a frequent visitor to the Anderson home. "I should warn you, Nick is a serious scientist. He is likely to get wrapped up in his work and may not be the most attentive husband."

Cutter's small sound of protest at Matt's words was nearly drowned out by Claudia's throaty chuckle.

"It's a good thing I work for the Home Office then," replied Claudia. She squeezed Nick's hand and grinned at him. "If Nick doesn't behave, I'll have him arrested."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Helen called some weeks later from Aberdeen. And while the young woman was normally a Daddy's girl, this time she asked to speak to her mother first. A flustered Emily hung up the phone a short time later.

"What did Helen have to say?" asked Matt. "I hardly got a chance to talk to her."

Emily's lips twisted up in a smirk.

"Helen asked me what I thought about dating younger men," replied Emily.

Matt blinked in surprise. Their beautiful oldest daughter had men chasing after her frequently, but Helen, focused on her studies, seldom allowed herself time for a social life.

"She's interested in somebody?" asked Matt. "What did you say?"

The Victorian woman looked across the table at her husband. The deepening creases around Matt's eyes made him look older than the fifty-four years he now claimed. In this timeline, Emily's fair skin hadn't aged as rapidly due to her use of sunblock and large floppy hats.

"I told Helen that I was at least two hundred years older than you," replied Emily with a chuckle. "Helen didn't believe me. When she quit laughing, I told her as long as the man was over the age of consent, it was fine."

"Who is this younger man?" asked Matt finally.

"I don't know, a prospective student," answered Emily. "Helen met him on campus tour."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Commencement and the offer of a teaching position in Aberdeen kept Helen working in Scotland. Matt and Emily divvied up university tours with their three younger children. Emily was taking the girls. Sage wanted to go to Leeds School of Medicine. Fern wanted to go to the University of East Anglia to study literature. For the first time in years, Matt found something even more worrisome than the thought of anomalies. Three children at university at the same time.

"Doesn't anyone want to go to Central Metropolitan University?" asked Matt plaintively. "Faculty member's children get a tuition discount you know."

Matt was taking Alder even further north. The boy was interested in veterinary medicine. He wanted to go to the Royal School of Veterinary Studies in Edinburgh.

"Matt, we'll be fine," soothed Emily. "Enjoy the trip to Scotland. Helen said she would meet you and Alder in Edinburgh."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt went to meet Helen at a coffee house, while Alder toured the university research labs.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Helen as he entered the shop.

The vivacious brunette had a warm smile on her face. Helen got up from the table and hugged her father tightly. When she released her hold on him, Matt studied his daughter's face carefully.

"Helen," asked Matt, "how are you? It's been too long since you've been home. Are you happy?"

They sat down at the small table. Father and daughter drank cappuccino and talked about plants, universities and everything in between while waiting for Alder to finish his tour.

"Your mother mentioned you were interested in some young man," asked Matt finally, "are you going to tell me about him?"

"Oh Daddy," sighed Helen, "there's nothing to tell. He attended the University of Aberdeen for one semester, and then transferred to a different school."

Matt reached his hand across the table and patted Helen's hand. Since she was a teen, Helen had found the male gender to be challenging. She had often complained that most men were only interested in her looks, not her brains and not the person inside the body.

"It's his loss," started Matt. He was ready to go into his encouraging and supportive father mode, but Matt didn't get to finish. Alder came bounding into the coffee shop.

"I got to see where Dolly the Sheep was cloned!" exclaimed the teen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

With the younger children off to university too, Matt and Emily now found time for themselves. The only time all four children returned home was during the holidays and summer break. But two years later, even the family's traditional summer break in the lake country changed.

"You're not coming?" asked Emily.

"The Chelsea Physic Garden is sponsoring an intercollegiate expedition to the rain forest," bubbled Helen excitedly. "There will be professor's and grad students from all the major universities…"

"Sounds wonderful," replied Matt with a grin. He squeezed Emily's hand.

"Yes," agreed Emily. "You have to take this opportunity."

Helen's departure was less than two weeks away. Their daughter would be safely an ocean and more away from the Forest of Dean anomaly when it opened later that summer. Matt and Emily had always known that little Helen couldn't possibly be the crazed murdering woman in khaki that they'd heard so much about in that other time, that other ARC, but they had worried about losing their child through an anomaly again.

"And Stephen will be there too," added Helen.

"Stephen?" asked Matt. The tone of familiarity in Helen's voice seemed to indicate that this man wasn't someone she'd just met. "Stephen who?"

"Oh you remember, I told you about him," replied Helen. "He attended the University of Aberdeen for a semester before transferring. He's brilliant, fit too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Who is this Stephen person?" asked Emily.

"All I know about this man is that he's on an expedition to the Amazon with our daughter," sighed Matt as he laid down on his stomach.

The bedsprings squeaked as Emily climbed up onto the mattress. She straddled his hips, her knees at either side of his waist and leaned forward.

"You know more than that," protested Emily. Her strong hands dug into her husband's tight shoulder muscles as she massaged him.

Matt's grunt of acknowledgment was muffled by the pillow.

"Helen thinks he's brilliant, and fit too," said Matt as he raised his head up. "I feel like I'm missing something, that I should know this man."

Emily placed her elbow along his tight shoulder muscle and leaned in.

"The important thing is you know that Helen likes him," added Emily.

"That's not helping," objected Matt.

"Trust Helen's judgment," soothed Emily. The Victorian woman leaned forward until she was almost lying on his back. Placing her lips close to his ear, Emily whispered, "She's got us for examples."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" asked Matt with a chuckle.

"Yes," insisted Emily firmly. "Helen has a boyfriend. It's not the end of the world."

"No," agreed Matt with a smile, "we already did the end of the world."

Emily's dark curls toppled down in front of Matt's eyes. They rarely talked about their other lifetime in that future ARC. The Victorian woman took a moment to push her hair behind her ear, before she spoke again.

"I finally got the 1875 marriage registry report for Lancashire," said Emily.

"Did you find out who your sister married?" asked Matt.

"Oh yes," replied Emily with a chuckle. "You'll never guess who my many times great, grand-nephew is."

Matt blinked his eyes and looked up at his wife.

"Who did little Hillary marry?" asked Matt.

"An army officer by the name of Becker," said Emily with a broad smile. "They had six children, all boys, and the last child was named for my sister. Apparently the family naming tradition still continues to the present time period."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you bring back up?" asked Matt tersely.

Lester's jaguar was one of only three vehicles parked at the small grocery store near the Forest of Dean. The bureaucrat raised his right hand and made a circular gesture with his fingers. A black clad soldier stepped from beneath the shadows of a nearby tree.

"I'm just here to supervise," replied Lester. "Captain Tom Ryan, has special forces training. Although I doubt we'll need his skills to deal with blinking lights."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"An anomaly is not just blinking lights," hissed Matt.

The time traveler unzipped the black rucksack he'd carried from a future world. Matt withdrew an EMD and a small blue device. Matt looked at Lester and Ryan.

"I hope you're both armed," said Matt as the blue gadget started to beep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay," gasped Lester. The bureaucrat was doubled over, hands on his knees, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. "That was a bit more than just blinking lights."

Matt resisted the urge to say I told you so. He looked at the stunned creature on the ground in front of the anomaly.

"It's a gorgonopsid," replied Matt. "And I hope you've brought a forklift so we can push it back through the anomaly."

"For something like that," exclaimed Lester, "I should have brought a tank."

Matt smirked. The botany professor reached into his coat pocket and took out a piece of paper. Matt held the list of names out towards Lester.

"The anomalies will start occurring more and more frequently," said Matt. "I need you to locate these people."

Lester started reading the paper.

"Is there a reason why you list the names in two columns?" asked the government hatchet man.

"The first column is the people we need, to be ready," replied Matt.

"Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Hilary Becker, Jessica Parker, Danny Quinn, Sarah Page, Nicholas Cutter, Claudia Brown" read Lester, "and Jennifer Lewis."

Lester squinted his eyes and looked closer at the tiny writing.

"Does this say _if she exists_?" asked Lester pointing at the name Jennifer Lewis. Matt nodded.

"The second column lists people we need to know more about," answered Matt, "they might be dangerous."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	16. Team Building

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Team Building

"_They might be dangerous."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two weeks later, James Lester stalked into the botany lab at CMU. Matt looked up from his desk. The bureaucrat slammed a thin bundle of manila folders marked confidential on the professor's desk.

"Seriously Anderson?" demanded Lester. "Most of the people you say we need are students."

The man who was the bane of Lester's existence shrugged his shoulders. Lester wondered for the zillionth time how on earth an aging botany professor could know the things Matt knew.

"They won't be students forever," replied Matt with a chuckle. The botanist reached for the topmost file. "What about the others? The people we need to watch? Most of them are already adults."

Lester rolled his eyes. The government official began reciting a litany of names and occupations from memory.

"Philip Burton is a renowned physicist, Christine Johnson is a military intelligence operative, the only Oliver Leek that remotely meets your description works in Sainsbury's," answered Lester. The bureaucrat took a deep breath. "And Stephen Hart is in the Amazon rainforest on an intercollegiate expedition sponsored by the Chelsea Garden Physic."

"What?" asked Matt sharply.

The professor's head looked up from the files on his desk. Matt's shocked look told Lester that the botanist hadn't known that particular detail of Stephen Hart's life.

"Please tell me we did not just waste the taxpayer's money investigating some man your daughter is shagging," added Lester.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Emily," sighed Matt as he loosened his tie that evening, "I'm worried about Helen being involved with Stephen Hart."

Emily sidestepped her husband's shoes and moved closer to Matt. The Victorian woman gently placed her hand over his and pushed his fingers away from the blue tie. Matt's hands fell to his side. Emily began to unwind the tie from around his neck.

"Helen hasn't gotten lost in time," reminded Emily. "And she's not married to Cutter, and in this timeline Stephen Hart doesn't work for Cutter. Why are you worried? Besides the fact that he worked at the ARC, what do you really know about him?"

Emily tossed the tie on the dresser and began to unbutton Matt's shirt. Her hands stilled on his chest as he sighed again.

"It's been so long since I read the files in the ARC we knew," answered Matt. "The only thing I remember is that Connor called Stephen the mighty hunter…"

Emily chuckled inadvertently as she resumed unbuttoning Matt's white Oxford shirt.

"And that Stephen died stopping creatures escaping from Leek's creature containment facility," continued Matt. "Stephen Hart saved Cutter's life, everyone's actually."

"What do you mean?" asked Emily. She moved her hands to his right wrist and then to the buttons on his left wrist.

"There were future predators in Leek's facility," answered Matt.

Emily shivered remembering the dangerous creatures in the ARC after convergence. The Victorian tugged Matt's shirt out of his pants and tossed it in the armchair next to the bed. Placing her hands back on Matt's bare chest, she pushed him gently backwards.

"A person that is willing to sacrifice himself for others sounds like a pretty good man," said Emily as the back of Matt's legs touched the mattress.

"I guess," replied Matt grudgingly. The mattress squeaked as he sat down on the bed. "And there's not much chance of Stephen dying in Leek's facility in this time. Leek doesn't appear to be a threat at all."

"We'll talk to Helen next week when the expedition returns to the field base camp and find out about Stephen," soothed Emily. She stroked her hand lightly across his collarbone. Wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck, she leaned forward. "And when you and Lester get the new ARC set up, we will finally get to meet Jess, Becker, Abby, Connor and Jenny. I've missed them so much."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt looked up at Emily in surprise. A few strands of gray appeared in her once dark hair. Matt's own hair was almost entirely gray now, and his wrinkled face made him look even older than his years. In the decades since their first day reunited in this timeline, Emily had seldom talked of their friends. A few years ago, the arrival of Claudia Brown in their lives had brought about a discussion of whether or not Jenny Lewis-Miller could possibly exist in this timeline. While Matt thought it unlikely, Emily remained convinced that Jenny could be found.

"Emily, they might not all join the ARC," said Matt carefully. "Lester hasn't found everyone yet."

Emily's forward movement stopped. Her eyes blinked. And the lips that had been puckered for a kiss moved to speak instead.

"What?" asked Emily. "What do you mean?"

"Lester already has Claudia transferred to his department in the Home Office," answered Matt. "But, Cutter is up for tenure at CMU. He may not wish to risk a university job in his field, for a possible consulting job with the Home Office."

"Once the anomalies start opening," replied Emily, "I don't think you will be able to keep Cutter away."

Emily stepped back and straightened up.

"What else Matt?" asked Emily.

"Danny Quinn is staying in the police department for now," explained the man from the future. "Lester thinks we need a link to public safety."

"And?"

"Sarah Page is a grad student. She is currently on an exploratory dig in Egypt," answered Matt. "Lester won't approach her about joining the ARC until she returns to London."

"Matt," hissed Emily.

"Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Hilary Becker," continued Matt, "are finishing secondary school, starting university. They're younger than our children, it's still too soon to ask them to join."

The worried expression on Emily's face relaxed.

"I still think of them as being close to our age," chuckled Emily. "What about Jenny and Jess?"

"According to Lester, there are one hundred and seventy-four women named Jennifer Lewis in the right age range living in London," answered Matt, "but none of them look anything like Claudia Brown."

"Really? There's still no trace of Jenny?" asked Emily. "Claudia is wonderful, but she's not the same person as Jenny. I think Jenny has to be here, somewhere. I can't believe she's totally gone..."

Emily stopped talking abruptly. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at her husband. Matt gulped. He didn't quite know how to tell Emily the last bit of Lester's news.

"You didn't say anything about Jess. What about Jess?" asked Emily. "She's about ten now. Where is Jess?"

"Lester hasn't been able to find Jess," responded Matt softly. He rose to stand.

"Then tell Lester to search again! He's looking in the wrong place," insisted Emily. "Jess has to be here."

"Emily," whispered Matt as he took Emily in his arms, "sometimes things change."

"Not this," declared Emily. "Not Jess."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was another two weeks before Helen's expedition returned to the field base camp. Matt and Emily's phone rang in the middle of the night. Matt reached to turn on the bedside lamp and pick up the phone.

"Is everything alright?" asked Helen. She sounded a little out of breath. "The camp director said you had been calling every day."

"We're just worried about you Helen," answered Matt. "Jungles in the Amazon can be dangerous…"

"Oh Daddy, I'm fine," interrupted Helen. She chuckled. "Or I will be once I get a hot shower and a shampoo."

"When do I pick you up at Heathrow?" asked Matt.

Helen's sudden intake of breath made Matt sit up.

"Helen?" asked Matt.

"About that," began Helen, "I'm not coming home straight away Daddy."

"What?"

"There's so much to explore. The rainforest is amazing," said Helen in a rush. "And then, I want to travel, I want to see the world."

"It's not safe. A young woman on her own…," began Matt.

"Oh Daddy," interrupted Helen, "I'm not on my own, Stephen's with me."

"What? Who?"

Matt and Emily left for Manaus, Brazil the next morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

A month later, Matt and Emily held hands as their flight lifted off the tarmac. The aircraft circled over the city between two rivers before heading northeast towards London. Matt stared out the window at the green jungle and blue water below.

"So different from where I came from," murmured Matt. "Helen was right. The rainforest is amazing."

Emily leaned in closer to Matt, looking out the window too.

"The rainforest sort of reminded me of the cretaceous," confided Emily. "When Helen took us on trail walks, I kept expecting to see a tree creeper at any minute."

"A tree creeper wouldn't stand a chance with Stephen around," chuckled Matt. "I don't think that man's afraid of anything."

"Stephen seemed a bit afraid of you at first," objected Emily with a smirk.

Seeing their daughter happy, excited about the important ecological work she was doing, and enjoying the company of a man who obviously adored her, had done much to relieve the worries of both Matt and Emily. The pair were returning home to London, with the promise of a return visit to the rain forest next year.

"I'm more dangerous than a tree creeper," reminded Matt with a smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Twelve hours later Matt and Emily arrived at Heathrow. Lester was standing just outside of customs wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit with a pale blue shirt. The bureaucrat kept twisting his head from side to side watching passengers exiting the security checkpoint. Emily nudged Matt.

"What's Lester here for?" asked Emily.

"Dunno," answered Matt. "Let's go find out."

Matt lifted their suitcases and followed Emily towards the man.

"Professor Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, welcome back," greeted Lester. "Professor, might I have a word with you? There's been a development…"

"Did you find Jess and Jenny?" asked Emily hopefully.

Lester's green eyes opened wide in surprise. He looked at Matt.

"Do the words official secrets act not mean anything to you?" snapped the bureaucrat.

"Not really," answered Matt with a shrug. "Why are you here?"

"Not here," responded Lester. "We'll talk outside."

Lester led the couple through the sliding glass doors and escorted them across the parking area to an aging Bentley sedan. Matt and Emily exchanged a glance.

"Would have thought you were more of a Porsche man," chuckled Matt.

"Someday," replied Lester with a smile as he unlocked the car doors.

Not until they were safely inside the Bentley with the doors shut did Lester answer Matt's original question.

"There's been another anomaly at the Tudor house," said Lester. "A man is missing."

"That's not possible. There hasn't been an anomaly," objected Matt.

"How do you know there hasn't been an anomaly?" asked Lester. "You haven't even been in London."

Matt didn't bother to explain about the anomaly mapping device. Connor's solar-powered invention still showed the next anomaly due to open in 2003.

"What happened?"

"The house finally sold," answered Lester. "The new owner moved in a week ago, and now he has disappeared."

"The creature must still be stranded there. We need a team to search the house," said Matt. "But stop by our home first, I've got equipment we can use."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester's call for back-up had a team in place before Matt, Emily and Lester arrived at the house. The red-haired Detective Quinn was rocking back and forth on the front porch swing. Captain Ryan dressed all in black was readily visible. The soldier leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Claudia Brown-Cutter sat on the front steps with her legs stretched out in front of her, wiggling her toes. Quinn hopped off the swing and approached the new arrivals.

"Who are they?" asked Quinn looking at Matt and Emily. "And why are we sitting out here waiting?"

"You're waiting, because I told you to wait," admonished Lester before he introduced Matt and Emily. The bureaucrat opened the boot of the car.

"What's this for?" asked Quinn. He eyed the strange weapons sitting atop a folded metal kennel crate.

"Are you wearing an anti-stab vest?" asked Matt. He turned to Ryan. "And you?"

"Yeah," replied the lanky red-haired copper.

"Kevlar," answered Captain Ryan.

"There's a creature inside the house," explained Matt. "And unless you are wearing protective gear, you shouldn't go inside."

Matt picked up the EMD and released the safety.

"Claudia," instructed Matt, "you and Lester set up the kennel and make sure it's ready…"

"Begging your pardon Granddad," said Quinn with a smirk, "but don't you think that you and the missus should stay outside?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later, Danny was very glad that Emily had entered the house. The big eared chameleon like creature crouched on the floor of the kennel box holding its wounded forelimb.

"Matt, what are we going to do with the creature?" asked Emily. "We're not ready yet, we don't have a menagerie, or anyone to take care of the poor thing."

"Poor thing?!" exclaimed Danny. "That thing tried to rip my throat out! If you didn't throw that knife..."

"I'll make arrangements," assured Lester. "And next time, we'll be better prepared."

"Next time?" asked Claudia with a shiver. "Are there more of those things?"

"Hope not," replied Matt. "But there are more of those portals like the one that brought that creature here."

"Gateway's," explained Emily at Danny's puzzled look. "To other times, other places."

"I don't think you mentioned that part guv," said the copper as he looked at Lester.

"Strictly need to know," replied Lester. "You're here for public safety only."

"How are you going to explain the owner's body?" asked Ryan.

"Oh that's the easy part," chuckled Danny. "Pit bull attack."

"In his bathroom?" asked Ryan.

"The public doesn't need to know where we found the owner," replied Danny. "Privacy and the official secrets act, remember?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester made arrangements for Ryan and Claudia to take the creature to a private animal care facility. Danny made arrangements for the creature's victim to be brought to the morgue.

"Will there be many creatures stranded in our time?" asked Lester as he drove Matt and Emily home.

"Some," admitted Matt. "We try to send them back where they belong, like we did the gorgonopsid."

Lester's green eyes glanced sideways at the man in the seat next to him.

"And these anomalies will begin opening more and more frequently in the years to come," said Lester.

"Yeah," answered Matt, "we'll need the right people, at the right times..."

"I'm working on getting the people you said we needed," interrupted Lester as he turned the steering wheel. "We'll get people. I know we need scientists, security, a creature care expert, a public relations team, a field coordinator..."

"Not just any people," interrupted Emily. "We need the right people. You need to find Jenny and Jess. Lives depend upon it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	17. Convergence Again

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Convergence Again

"_Lives depend upon it."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few months later, Matt was in the garden on a warm summer afternoon. The botanist snipped some more basil from the plant in front of him. Emily opened the back door and ushered Lester outside. The bureaucrat stepped carefully on the paving stones, keeping his arms close to his chest, almost as if he didn't want to touch the lush green plants surrounding him.

"Matt, good news!" exclaimed Emily as she followed Lester outside. "He's found Jess."

"Finally," breathed Matt. He exchanged a relieved smile with Emily.

The bureaucrat stopped in front of Matt. A bumble bee buzzed by, causing Lester to duck. Emily waved her hand at the insect, shooing it away.

"You didn't tell me Jess's father was George Parker," accused Lester. "He's a government operative. The Parker family is currently residing in Bermuda."

"I don't think I ever knew her father's name," chuckled Matt. "It doesn't matter if you were looking in the wrong place. The important thing is you found her."

"We won't get her," replied Lester.

"Jess needs to finish school first," agreed Matt with a nod. "She's too young now."

"No, we won't get her," repeated Lester shaking his head. "Her father is with the foreign office. His security clearance allowed him to find out the ARC's mission."

Matt blinked in surprise. The man from the future hadn't put the words ARC and mission together in years. With Connor's device, Matt knew he could locate the anomalies. Containing the creatures was routine maintenance as far as Matt was concerned.

"What did Jess's father say?" asked Matt.

"Parker's exact words," responded Lester, "were over your dead body."

"He'll change his mind," said Emily with a tone of certainty, "or Jess will change it for him."

It wasn't until after Lester left that Emily brought up the subject of Jenny.

"Now that Lester has found Jess," said Emily, "he can concentrate on finding Jenny."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt and Emily's return visit to the rain forest was postponed. Helen called to say she and Stephen were on a trek north.

"Maybe you can meet us in Honduras?" asked Helen. "We'll be at the Río Plátano Biosphere Reserve by November."

"I don't know," replied Matt. "Maybe you could come home for Christmas."

"Oooh, I don't know Daddy," sighed Helen. "We were hoping to be in the Yucatan by then."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alder called the second week of December. Matt and Emily's son was working as a lab assistant at the Royal School of Veterinary Studies.

"Father," said Alder hesitantly, "have you talked to Helen lately?"

"Just last week," replied Matt, "she and Stephen arrived safely in La Mosquitia. Helen said to be sure and tell you that she had seen a brown throated sloth. The creature is a mascot at the research center."

His son sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Alder?" asked Matt.

"There was a break in last night," answered Alder. "In the same building as the special containment area."

Matt was instantly on alert. Lester had sent the wounded camouflage beast to the most secure veterinary facility in the UK. Alder and the rest of the research staff in Edinburgh were now sworn in under the official secrets act as a part of Lester's ever growing ARC.

"The creature?" asked Matt.

"Mycroft is fine," replied Alder.

The beast the team had captured at the Tudor house had recovered. Well-fed now and surprisingly intelligent, the unique animal lived a pampered life safely behind steel bars. Behavioral scientists were even trying to teach the creature to communicate in sign language.

"Security cameras showed a woman," continued Alder. "She bypassed Mycroft's containment area and went to the cloning laboratory. She stole some research papers."

"Woman? What woman?" asked Matt.

"Dunno, she disappeared by the time security got to the lab," explained Alder. "But the camera images, sort of looked like Helen. Only older, with short hair, and mean looking. She frowned at everything."

Matt swallowed. He told himself that his oldest daughter was on the far side of the Atlantic, young, happy, speaking Spanish, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder as she laughed and smiled. Whoever had broken into the cloning lab in Edinburgh couldn't be his Helen.

"How did security lose her?" demanded Matt.

"Dunno," replied Alder. "Cameras showed a glowing light and she disappeared."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's not the end of the world," declared Lester, "if you missed one anomaly."

Matt stared across the bureaucrat's dark walnut desk. The botanist had demanded to see the security films after talking to Alder. The university's security images showed a dark haired woman holding a shiny chrome and glass device. Matt had seen something similar in another timeline. Connor had dropped a black and beveled glass device in the mouth of a roaring spinosaurus.

"You don't understand," replied Matt, "it wasn't a naturally occurring anomaly. The woman made the anomaly open."

"Increased anomaly activity is what you said we were supposed to be expecting," reminded Lester. "Does it make a difference if it opens by itself or if someone opens the anomaly?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Saturday before Christmas, the doorbell rang at Matt and Emily's home. Emily opened the door to see masses of pink orchids.

"It's cold out here," laughed Helen. "Let us in before Daddy's flowers are ruined."

"You're home!" exclaimed Emily happily. Helen, followed by Stephen, entered.

"Couldn't let you down Mum," answered Helen. "We decided that we had to be here to ring in the twenty-first century, but then we're back to Honduras."

New Year's Eve found the Anderson family hosting an assortment of family and friends. Stephen and his mother arrived early bringing fruitcake. Emily showed Mrs. Hart to the dining area. The festive treat was added to the buffet table, while Helen disappeared with Stephen into the room facing the frost covered garden. The doorbell sounded again. Matt hurried to open it.

"Claudia, Cutter," greeted the botany professor. "It's good to see you."

Claudia stopped in the front room to chat with Fern and Sage. Emily's new drawings for the latest Faerie Guide book were laid across the desk top. The three young women admired the fanciful drawings while Cutter looked on in amusement.

"There's no such thing as Faeries," declared Cutter.

"How do you know?" asked Matt.

"Nothing in the fossil records indicate…" began Cutter.

Matt rolled his eyes. The man from the future was very tempted to see if Lester would arrange a trip to Edinburgh for Cutter. While Matt didn't think of the camouflage creature as anything remotely like Emily's imaginative creations, the botanist wondered what Cutter would make of the big eared creature. There was nothing in the fossil record to explain that creature either. Thankfully, the doorbell rang again.

"Excuse me," said Matt.

Lester and his wife stood on the doorstep. Lester carried a bottle of champagne in one hand. His hugely pregnant wife carried a tray of pasties.

"Sorry we're late," said Lester as he thrust the champagne bottle towards Matt, "got stuck in traffic. You wouldn't believe the road works."

Matt directed the Lester family towards the dining room and Emily. In short order, newlyweds Tom Ryan and his wife arrived, followed by Sage's current boyfriend and Alder's fiancée. Danny showed up after his shift at the police station was over. Matt returned to the living room in time to hear Cutter's pronouncement.

"Darwin's theory is a good start," huffed Cutter, "but it doesn't explain everything we see."

"Oh but you're missing the point," sighed Helen. The dark haired beauty leaned back against Stephen. Beside her, Alder and Fern were nodding in agreement.

"The fireworks will be starting soon," reminded Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next anomaly didn't open until early 2003. By that time, Helen and Stephen had travelled from Honduras to the Yucatan, to Baja California and across the Pacific to Samoa. Alder and his wife were on a honeymoon trip to the Isle of Wight. And a young woman named Valerie lived near Blue Sky Park. Matt, Emily, Claudia, Danny, and Captain Ryan invaded her garage.

"What are you doing?" demanded Valerie.

Danny picked up the tiny kitten-like creature. The fanged animal mewled pitifully and batted Danny with its tiny claws.

"Don't hurt it!" exclaimed Valerie.

The young woman snatched the baby smilodon from Danny and cradled it against her chest.

"We're with the government," explained Matt. "That creature is very special…"

"I can see how special he is," hissed Valerie. "Do you even know how to properly care for a creature like this?"

"Not really my area of expertise," answered Matt, "but if you'd like to come with us, you can see where we are going to house the creature."

Valerie wasn't impressed with Lester's rudimentary creature care facility. She started telling the bureaucrat all about the proper care and feeding of mammals, felines in particular. It wasn't until Lester offered her a job with the ARC that Valerie quit talking.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a hot summer night in 2006 when Matt next went out with Claudia, Danny and Ryan. Emily stayed home. Alder, his wife and their newborn granddaughter were visiting. They were hoping to Skype with Helen and Stephen. The couple was now in New Zealand. Matt held the small blue device that Connor had made thirty years ago in another timeline.

"Where is it?" asked Danny with a smirk.

"I know the anomaly is opening in one of these buildings," muttered Matt.

The aging botanist spun around slowly, pointing the device at the tightly packed row houses. The device started blinking. Matt pointed.

"There," said Matt.

The red haired copper banged on the darkened door. After several minutes, a light turned on. A woman dressed in her nightclothes opened the door.

"What do mean," asked the woman, "banging on people's doors in the middle of the night?"

"Home Office," announced Claudia. "We're here to retrieve an escaped reptile."

"A very rare, dangerous reptile," added Danny with a smirk.

"Eww! That thing?" asked the woman. "You're too late. I already flushed it down the loo."

"What!" exclaimed Matt in dismay. His shoulders sagged as the woman closed the door. "A kaprosuchus on the loose in London."

"Professor, we will find the creature," assured Claudia. The capable government official patted him kindly on his arm.

"Just not tonight Granddad," smirked Danny.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester began hiring more staff as June 2007 approached. Cutter wasn't really sure about having his grad student working along-side him.

"He might not be the best man for the job," complained the Scot. "You wouldn't believe the first draft of his dissertation. Connor sees conspiracies everywhere."

Lester's eyebrows went up at that remark. If Professor Cutter didn't think having Connor Temple at the ARC was a good thing, he probably would think even less of Lester's hiring two other CMU students. Tom, the public administration major, worked as Lester's research admin. Duncan, the engineering student, worked in facility maintenance.

"I'll remind you that I'm in charge of hiring," sniffed Lester. "And since we're not telling the public about anomalies just yet, our whole department is one big conspiracy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The students from CMU soon proved their worth.

"I've located a Jennifer Lewis from Gloucester," reported Tom. The tall, thin red head held his laptop forward. "She's the publicity director for the Michael Miller Band."

"Never heard of the band," said Lester.

"See if you can get her to come in for an interview," urged Matt. "We need a public relations expert."

"Can't, at least not for a year," answered Tom, "she got the band a deal for a world-wide tour. They left for Toronto last week."

"Find another publicity director for now," ordered Lester. The bureaucrat looked at Matt. "A temporary position, only one year."

Duncan had the menagerie divided into sections. The area for the warm blooded creatures was finished first. The necessary details determined by Valerie were fairly straightforward. Construction on the reptile containment areas took longer. The special requirements that the new herpetologist Abby Maitland insisted upon were a bit tricky.

"I'm stuck," groaned Duncan.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Connor.

Duncan pointed to the blue prints. Thick dark lines identified load bearing walls, thinner lines marked walls containing pipes and electrical wires.

"I need to add flight space for the stranded coelurosauravus," explained Duncan. He pointed first to the thick lines and then to the thinner lines, "But I can't cut into the load bearing walls and I can't drill into the pipes and wires here."

"What about potted trees in the central hub," suggested Connor. "I wouldn't mind it if the little guy was flying around overhead."

"You mean you wouldn't mind if Abby had to come to your workspace to check out Rex," replied Duncan.

"Maybe," admitted Connor.

"It would help us both out," agreed Duncan. "but Lester and Abby both have to approve."

And after some initial complaints about not wanting to find droppings in the computer center, Lester did approve the coelurosauravus flight space. So did Abby.

"Brilliant idea!" exclaimed Abby as she gave Connor a big hug.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In due time, Matt Anderson retired from CMU and became a full time consultant at the ARC. His office was right next to Lester's. And while Lester was in charge of hiring, Matt continued to make recommendations.

"I don't like the new public relations man," complained Matt.

"You mean that you don't like the way he flirts with Emily when she stops by," corrected Lester with a smirk. "Don't worry, your Miss Lewis will be back in London in a few more months."

"Good," said Matt with a nod. "And when is Becker arriving?"

The scrunched up frown on Lester's face told Matt something was wrong before the director said a word.

"About that," began Lester, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Becker's transfer wasn't approved. He's still going to Afghanistan."

"What? Why?" demanded Matt.

"Becker wouldn't sign the transfer papers," answered Lester. "The Lieutenant said something about duty and responsibility and that he had to go."

"Fine," huffed Matt, "but you're telling Emily. She thinks of Becker as family."

"Oh no," disagreed Lester. "I think that you should be the one to tell her."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Helen and Stephen called when they could, but mostly Matt and Emily received post cards from different ports of call. Brightly colored stamps adorned pictures of Fiji, Samoa and Malaysia.

"Oh look," said Emily, "they were able to hear a British band in Kuala Lampur. Something called the Michael Miller Band."

"Did Helen say when she and Stephen are coming home?" asked Matt.

"They're headed for India next," sighed Emily, "but Helen promised to be here for Fern's wedding in June."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

For the most part, the anomalies opened in the same manner as they had in Matt and Emily's previous timeline, but there were some significant changes. Dodos were sent straight back to the anomaly junction without any escaping the stadium. The Special Forces team arrived at the golf course armed with flame throwers for their confrontation with a flock of anurognathus. Lester wasn't happy about the stranded pteranodon, but Matt knew a great location for an oversized aviary. One of the biggest changes happened at the Forest of Dean.

"There were no future predators at the second Permian anomaly," marveled Matt in relief.

"Why would there be future anything at an anomaly to the Permian?" asked Lester.

"Trust me," responded Matt, "you don't want to know."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily was at the ARC the day Jennifer Lewis finally arrived for her interview. The chestnut haired public relations specialist stalked in on four inch red heels. Matt introduced Jenny to Emily after her interview.

"Miss Lewis will be directing the public information campaign," explained Matt.

"Educating the public really of the dangers of these electro-magnetic disturbances," clarified Jenny. "Lester's very keen on health and safety."

Emily's throaty chuckle brought an answering smile to Jenny's face. Matt went in search of tea while the two women chatted.

"You'll have to let me introduce you," smiled Emily, "to my young friend Claudia Brown-Cutter."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Helen and Stephen were in London briefly for Fern's wedding, but the pair returned to India within a week.

"It seems like we hardly ever see her," sighed Emily.

"They're all grown up now, living their own lives," chuckled Matt. "You wouldn't be happy if the children still lived at home."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor built an anomaly detector. The first time the noisy device sounded its alarm was for an anomaly near the river. The ARC's technical genius jumped in the water after Abby was snatched. They were both pulled into a holding tank by some creature that looked like a horribly angry walrus.

"We've got to find them!" insisted Matt.

"But you said the anomaly has closed," exclaimed Nick in confusion.

"We keep looking," ordered Captain Ryan.

In the end, the combined efforts of Ryan and the newly promoted Detective Constable Quinn managed to locate the missing teenager, Abby and Connor, before the anomaly reopened. Ryan and Quinn watched as Lucien was loaded in the waiting ambulance. A very wet Abby and Connor walked past the two men. Connor had his arm over Abby's shoulder. Abby had her arm wrapped around his waist. Quinn turned to look at Captain Ryan with a puzzled expression.

"Weren't we the heroes?" asked Danny. "Why does he get the girl?"

"I'm married," reminded Ryan.

"I'm not!" exclaimed the red headed copper.

"Do you fancy one of those things?" asked the Captain. Ryan pointed towards the stunned creatures lying on the pavement. "What are we going to do with them?"

Lester wasn't happy about having to find an aquarium large enough for a pair of angry sea creatures.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In addition to the aviary and the aquarium, the ARC's menagerie grew to contain a mammoth, some rather large scorpions and the kaprosuchus when it was finally located. Over time, the ARC's team grew to include an archeologist named Sarah Page. When a car accident put Captain Ryan out on medical leave with a broken leg, a replacement head of security was brought in, Captain Becker.

"The anomalies are occurring at the average rate of one per week," answered Tom. Lester's admin looked up from his calculations. "When Ryan gets off medical leave, we should probably keep Becker. That way we can have two security teams."

"Actually," said Matt, "we should be hiring more teams. We need at least five teams…"

"Not all at once," protested Lester. "The budget will never handle all those salaries…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Diictodons tried to take over a West London hospital in late April 2009. And a nasty woman in black tried to take over the ARC all by herself. The frowning woman pointed a gun at Lester, Jenny and Sarah. The arrival of Matt and Emily in the hub disconcerted the thin, dark haired woman.

"Who are you?" but then she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, get over there with the others."

The gun wielding woman didn't hear Claudia coming up behind her. Claudia held Connor's skateboard like it was a baseball bat. The tawny haired woman raised the skateboard high and bashed it down on the intruder's arm. The weapon fell to the floor and skidded towards the door. Claudia dove at the woman, knocking her to the ground.

"Who are you?" demanded the fallen intruder. The crazed woman rolled her head and looked up at the ARC's approaching team members. "Two Jenny's?"

"No," replied the tawny haired woman now sitting on her chest. "People often get confused because we look a bit alike. My best friend is Jenny, I'm Claudia."

"And who are you?" asked Lester.

By the time Professor Cutter, Abby, Connor, Becker and the diictodons returned to the ARC, the crazed woman was in a straightjacket. Security escort took her to Bethlem Royal Hospital.

"She's delusional!" protested Cutter when Lester asked him why the intruder claimed to be his wife. "I've never seen her before in my life."

"Let's hope the hospital has lots of lithium for her," sighed Lester.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The menagerie grew to include a pair of phorusrhacids and a dracorex. Abby's brother came to London. Jack was really happy when Abby let him stay in Connor's bedroom. Connor was even happier to be sharing Abby's room.

"It's here," insisted Matt.

Danny and Becker exchanged a glance. The warehouse at the racetrack held a couple of dilapidated old vehicles, various crates and for some reason a desk over by the window. Connor shook his head.

"The detector's not picking up anything," replied Connor.

"Good," breathed Matt. "But we still need to keep a security watch… just in case."

"Whatever you say Granddad," replied Danny.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next year, anomalies appeared more and more frequently. Lester hired more staff. And he put an advertisement out for a field coordinator. Matt let Emily know when Jessica Parker's interview was scheduled. The young woman arrived early on the day of the interview. A tall, hazel eyed soldier greeted her at the security check point.

"I'm supposed to report to Becker," explained Jess.

"This way," said Becker. "You'll meet with Professor Anderson first."

The black clad soldier introduced Jess to a craggy faced man wearing a checkered shirt and faded blue jeans. The botany professor stopped trimming the leaves off the plant in front of him. Matt talked at length about anomalies and creatures, then he played a video of a creature incursion for the bubbly young woman.

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't have to actually be with those creatures," asked Jess. "Would I?"

"No, we wouldn't expect you to," hedged Matt. The gray haired man rose to stand. "I'll just go get Lester. He's got the final interview."

Jess nodded. She also rose to stand. When Matt left the interview room, Jess moved to stand by the open door. The field coordinator candidate watched as Matt slowly limped his way towards Lester's office.

"How's it going?" asked a quiet voice.

Jess jumped. She turned to see the security officer standing at the other side of the door.

"I think the interview went well," replied Jess with a smile, "but Professor Anderson said I have to meet with someone named Lester too."

"Don't worry," encouraged Becker. "If the old man says you're in, Lester will agree."

"Old man?" questioned Jess with a little frown. "That sounds sort of rude."

"Not meant to be," explained Becker. "Lester is the director, but Professor Anderson is the man with the most anomaly experience."

Jess and Becker watched as Lester's office door opened. Matt disappeared inside.

"He's old and crusty now, but I'll bet he used to be fit," said Jess, "you know, when he was younger."

"He still is fit," responded a woman's voice behind her.

Jess turned to see an older woman with graying hair. Her face turned up in a happy smile. The woman extended a hand towards Jess.

"I'm Emily Anderson," introduced the woman. "Jess, I've been waiting to meet you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The anomalies kept occurring, and life went on. Helen and Stephen sent postcards from Madagascar and Ethiopia. Lester brought in pink bubblegum cigars to celebrate the birth of his third child, a daughter finally. Claudia was the matron of honor at Jenny and Michael's wedding. And the menagerie grew to include dimetrodons, hyenadons, raptors, and another mammoth.

"Yes," agreed Connor, "the anomalies are occurring more frequently. By my calculations, we could have a world-wide anomaly manifestation within six weeks… maybe eight weeks at the most."

Matt turned to look at the other key members of the ARC. Jenny nodded encouragingly.

"We're ready," said the public relations expert. "The public has seen our notices about electro-magnetic disturbances for years now. People know to call the authorities and stay away from those things."

"Yeah," agreed Danny. "People worry about getting electrocuted."

Forty-three days later convergence occurred… again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess watched as the flashing red lights on the monitor blinked out one by one.

"Is it really over?" asked the field coordinator. "Are we back to normal now?"

"I don't know how normal we can be with a raptor in the hub," huffed Lester. The director held one of the fancy new EMDs that the security teams used. He pointed the weapon at the stunned creature. "Where is everybody?"

Jess picked up the headset and started calling the field teams one by one.

"Alpha team," called Jess, "come in. Where are you?"

The comm unit crackled.

"Jess, we are coming down Southampton Row," answered Becker. "We should be at the ARC in another ten minutes. Tell Lester we're bringing him a present."

"What?" asked Lester. "What is he bringing?"

"Yeah," chuckled Matt. "We'll need a bigger menagerie, we've got a live T-Rex on a flatbed truck."

Lester started shaking his head. Jess typed hastily on the keyboard.

"Hil," said Jess, "take a left at the next intersection. Go to Chelsea Football Club. The owner's have agreed to let us use the stadium as a pen for the T-Rex."

Two hours later, Matt, Emily, Becker, Abby and Connor returned to the ARC without the T-Rex. Duncan and Tom had managed to move the raptor to a holding pen in the menagerie, and the hub looked almost normal. Becker made a beeline to Jess's workstation.

"Are you alright?" asked the soldier.

"Yeah," answered Jess, "but I really don't want to see another incursion inside the ARC again."

Over by the entrance to the hub, Connor, Abby, Matt and Emily were talking.

"After convergence, how long does it take for anomalies to start again?" asked Connor.

"I really don't know," answered Matt.

The sound of a telephone rang in Lester's office. The director answered, talked briefly, and then hung up. Lester looked at the waiting team.

"There's an anomaly at King's Cross Station," announced Lester. He made a shooing motion with his hands. "All the other teams are out on creature retrieval. Go on now... go."

Becker, Abby and Connor hurried back towards the waiting SUV. Matt and Emily followed at a slower pace. They were almost at the car park, when Matt remembered his cell phone.

"Go on ahead Emily," said Matt. "I want to get my cell phone, so we can call the children."

Matt had only gone a short way down the corridor when he realized that there was someone standing ahead of him. Matt looked at the younger, bruised version of himself in disbelief. Again? His double spoke.

"You have to go back," said the other Matt.

Matt remembered the old newspaper article. There was another version of Matt who helped Emily escape Bedlam. And Matt himself had gone back to Victorian London and the seventies London in search of Emily. He couldn't imagine any timeline, where he wouldn't have gone back. Matt couldn't imagine not saving Emily, unless he had died trying, but this man standing here before him… this man hadn't died trying to save Emily and he hadn't gone back either…

"I did go back," said Matt. "Why didn't you?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
